Insight
by SelenaGomezMileyCyrusfan
Summary: Should I have changed my decision? What do the dreams mean? Why is Tobey so handsome? Wow, did I just say that! The signs don't make sense, who IS this guy?
1. Prologue

Prelogue

And I couldn't regret my decision to let Tobey free. It would have hurt worse than what was approaching from the darkness in front of me. I knew as soon as I saw him I was going to die. He was cloaked, and his brown hair fell in front of his face. The red eyes stared menacing at me. A shiver went down my spine and gulped. This was it. He sauntered towards me. At least Tobey was safe. Yes, that's all that matters now.


	2. Chapter 1: The Vision

**Chapter 1: The Vision**

I guess you could say it all started after the vision. That's when everything started going wrong.

The vision was quick and vivid. Hard to see and understand. It showed quickly a darkened city with garbage all over and trash cans over topped. There was no noise except for maybe a couple kids yelling, a dog barking, or a cat meowing as it scrabbled to find food. The clouds were extremely dark, just like the city. Rain clouds no doubt. Suddenly, I was staring at a grocery store where two kids came rushing out with some grocery bags. They seemed nervous and scared, like someone might be watching them. They carefully ran away with the bags. The grocery store's parking lot was empty except for one blue and white Toyota. Then, I was in front of an alley with two buildings on the sides. The building on the left was a convenience store with apartments above it, and an abandoned hotel on the right. It didn't look like there was anybody in the convenience store, however. Strange. The alley had a dumpster, a couple trash cans, and it was full of mist. It was an extremely creepy place. Out of the blue, a brown boot with a chain on it stepped out of the mist.

I flew up out of my bed, trembling awfully. My hand was shaking and I was sweating. I didn't know what kind of dream that was, but it looked to real to be a dream. It scared me half to death. I looked around my room. Everything was just where I left it from the night before. Nothing out of place. Finally I realized I was floating in mid air. Good thing my parents or TJ didn't see me. I dropped down slowly, still shaking from fear. I thought about the vision some more. It was too real to be a dream, but I had never seen that place before. Perhaps it was a dream. A scary and creepy dream that made me shiver.

"Becky! TJ! Breakfast!" My mom called from downstairs.

She always prepared breakfast for us. I immediately heard TJ rush downstairs to eat his fill. I was much slower to get downstairs. The sun barely peeked through my bedroom window. That was a little weird. It was 7:00. The sun was always up by then.

I hopped off my bed swiftly and zoomed to my closet (literally with my super speed). Another internal conflict, what to wear. Of course it was a no brainer. I picked out my usual pink skirt and green shirt. I heard the toaster beep and a piece of toast popped out. "Yum! I love toast!" TJ squealed with excitement. It was nice having super hearing.

I slowly put my clothes on and went over to my mirror. My hair looked like a bird's nest. The comb was sitting right there on my dresser, so I picked it up and brushed my mess of a hair. I got the tangles out in an instant (because of my super speed).

"Becky, are you coming down?" Mom called once more.

"If you're not, I'll eat your food for you!" TJ added. I rolled my eyes. TJ could be such a nuisance.

I descended the staircase and made my way to the front door, without even looking in the direction of my mom or brother.

"Uh, Becky, the food is over here," TJ pointed out as I went the opposite direction.

"She's going to see if there is any mail from Bob," Mom explained to my brother.

I opened the door and flew to the mailbox in front of the house. I was lucky nobody saw me. The mail wasn't there yet. Strange, the mail was always there by then. Suddenly, a crash from up the street answered my question.

A boy on a bike came swerving down the road. He didn't look like he had control of the bike. He threw a paper at one house and broke the window. He couldn't stop riding, so he crashed into our neighbor's fence.

Even though I suddenly recognized him as he put the mail in their mail box, I couldn't help but smile at how badly he was doing. He walked his bike to my house.

"Well, hello, Tobey." I smirked at him. "Since when do you deliver mail?"

The boy glared at me, "When my mom thought a job would make me more civilized."

"To tell you the truth, Tobey, I think it is just making you clumsier," I told him, eyeing all of his bruises and scars on his arms and head. His bike looked all broken and scratched just like him.

Surprisingly, he didn't look offended. "Tell me about it. I fell about 10 million times already," he answered. He reached his hand inside the blue mail bag around his shoulder and pulled out our mail.

"Here you go, Botsford," He said, handing me it.

I took it from him, and rolled my eyes at what he called me. He was never nice enough to call me by my first name. Not that I cared, but I was all about people being polite.

"Don't expect me to be this nice at school, Botsford," He added before walking the bike to the next house. That was his idea of nice?

My smile faded and I turned around. The sky was full with gray clouds. No wonder there wasn't much sun. However; in the distance, some dark, ominous clouds were heading our way. I prayed they would turn and head east.

I walked back into the house and my stomach growled. Now I could eat.

"Just in time, Becky," TJ told me. "There's one piece of toast left."

I ran to the table and snatched the piece of toast. The warm smell filled my nose. It reminded me of summer. Right now, it was fall, my least favorite season.

I took a big bite out of the toast as I continued looking through the letters in front of me. Finally, one postcard caught my eye. It had the picture of a palm tree and sitting on a chair by the ocean, was Bob, my pet monkey. Captain Huggy Face, my monkey was taking a vacation in the Bahamas. He was smiling and holding a tropical drink, most likely lemonade. And on the table to the left of the chair was of course a giant sandwich. Typical Bob. He stamped his monkey paw print on the back of the postcard.

The rest of the mail in my hand was junk mail. I flung all of it besides the postcard across the table to my mom. At least Bob was having fun.

"Becky, you'd better start walking to school now, or else you might be late."

OOoo

My mom didn't know but I could get to school in about 10 seconds if I wanted to. I was Wordgirl after all. Super speed? I've got it. But, I decided to walk to school today.

I wasn't in the best mood. It was a dark day and Bob wasn't with me. He had left 2 days ago, and it was strange not having him around.

As I walked down the sidewalk, there was a tan backpack lying on the ground. There was no one around so I didn't know whose it was. I stopped to examine the pack. Maybe there was a name on it. That thought was a waste. As I searched the whole, there was no sign of a name, but inside were a bunch of drawings of Wordgirl. That came as a bit of a surprise finding drawn pictures of me. I looked at every one and smiled. It was nice to see the drawings. It looked too childish though to be an adults drawing however.

"I guess I can take this book bag to school and see if it is anybody's," I muttered to myself. The drawings were back inside the bag in no time.

As I glanced up from the bag, a girl with dark brown hair, an orange "Camp Lightning Thief" shirt, a multi-colored scarf, pink hat, and blue and gold checkered pants stood about 12 feet in front of me on the sidewalk. She stared at me, no expressions even present, and then instantly vanished.

I blinked twice to see if I was that was real. I shuddered and wondered what just happened before my eyes. Was there really someone there just a second ago, or was it my imagination? My heart was thumping out of my chest as I slung the bag over my shoulder. Things were getting creepy, but that wasn't it.

Suddenly, a page of notebook paper fell out of the bag. Of course I picked it right back up. It said only two words written in big, red sharpie: WATCH OUT. It was a warning. What did that mean? Who was it for? Staring at the red words begun to make my eyes hurt, so I tucked it back into the bag and continued walking to school.

OOoo

There were a lot of kids waiting in the schoolyard when I arrived. Violet was talking to Scoops over by a tree. I grinned and started to walk over to them.

As I walked, I kept thinking about the two mysterious things that happened this morning. I couldn't figure out what was happening to me. It was strange. But a person in particular stopped me from thinking.

Tobey, who was sitting all by himself on a bench, glaring around at everyone. All of a sudden, he noticed me and his eyes opened very wide. He looked like he was seeing a ghost.

I frowned. Did I look weird?

Tobey then glared angrily at me and stood up. Just as I feared, he began walking towards me. I didn't know what his problem was.

Once he got to where I was standing, he snapped, "What are you doing with my bag?"

Now it was my turn to be surprised. This was _Tobey's_ bag?

"What? This is yours?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

He stared at me in disbelief. "Yes, it is. Where did you find it?" he demanded, continually glaring at me.

"On the ground," I snapped back. "Why did you leave it on the ground?"

He gave me a strange look. "I didn't leave it on the ground. It must've fallen off my shoulder when that girl bumped me," Tobey explained, as he probably tried to figure it out himself.

"Why didn't you notice it was gone?"

The boy looked at me again, "I don't know. I must've thought I had it. I wasn't in my right mind for some reason."

I frowned. How do you not notice that your bag was not on your shoulder? There were more questions I needed answered from this boy, though.

"Alright, then, what was this," I held up the note with the warning on it, "doing in your bag?"

Tobey looked at it like he had never seen it before in his life. "I've never seen that before in my life. What and where did that come from?" He demanded of me.

"How would I know? This isn't my bag!"

"But that isn't my note!"

We glared at each other for a couple seconds.

"Fine, but whose warning is it for? You or me?" He asked, most likely expecting me to know the answer.

"Why don't you tell me, Einstein," I replied immediately.

"You're supposed to have all of the answers, smarty pants," Tobey snapped at me. "And give me my bag back."

I threw it to him and he, being athletically disabled, dropped it. He started looking through it, making sure I hadn't taken anything. That was such a Tobey thing to do.

Then, something in my mind connected, like two magnets. My eyes widened.

The boy must've noticed my expression because he looked at me confused.

"Tobey, what did the girl look like?" I demanded.

"Well, I'm not sure. I didn't really see her, but I think she was wearing a pink hat," He responded.

Suddenly, a vague image of the girl from the sidewalk appeared in my mind. She was wearing a pink hat. What could it mean? Too many questions were clouding my mind. I guess that was the feeling the show "Lost" gave people.

"If you have no more odd questions, I think I'll be off," Tobey told me before turning around and starting to walk away.

I watched him walk away, deep in my thought and remembered that I had one more comment to make.

"Hey, McAllister," I called to him.

He turned around.

"I particularly liked your drawings of me…I mean Wordgirl. I think she'll be surprised to hear about them."

I smirked at him, while he turned bright red. Score 1 for Becky Botsford!

OOoo

I walked right into class and sat down next to Violet.

"Good morning, Violet, best buddy!" I exclaimed.

She gave me a big hug.

"Yeah. Oh and thanks for believing in me that I could win the Art Champions on Sunday. I won. A pretty-pink-desert-sky will be on the front cover of the Daily Rag next week!" She told me. "Yay!"

"What's wrong with him?" Scoops asked taking his seat next to Violet.

I can't say I was or wasn't jealous that he wanted to sit next to Violet and not me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Tobey," Violet said.

I slowly turned around to see what Scoops was talking about. Tobey was staring at us 3 like we were aliens, and his hand was sitting in a strange position. We spun back around, and I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing is wrong with him," I said, but I knew I wasn't sure. "He's just acting like normal Tobey."

Violet and Scoops seemed to agree with me.

Just then, Mrs. Brown walked in and all of us turned our attention to her.

"Hello, class," She greeted. "I have a couple announcements."

The entire class sat up to hear the news.

"First off, there will be a sub tomorrow, so be on your best behavior. Second, Tobey, do you have your report finished yet?"

"It's on your desk," He responded like Abed from Community. "I put it on your desk when you walked in.

She eyed him curiously. "Okay. Thank you, Tobey, for finally turning it in. And the final announcement is tomorrow the sub will begin with you a special project. I'm not giving out any details today, so don't even ask. Now, let's open up our Reading workbooks to the story: "The Tell-Tale Heart" by Poe Allen Edgar," She told all of us.

Really nobody paid any attention to the story, because we were all thinking about one thing: tomorrow. What was the special project? We were all excited. Nobody cared about the murder mystery.

I didn't even think about the mysterious morning even once.

Finally, the bell rang and it was lunch time. I reached inside my desk to get my books, such as my Princess Triana book and my binder.

"See you at lunch, Becky!" Violet told me as she skipped out of the room next to Scoops.

Again, I reached inside my desk to get my pencil case. Though, I noticed something. In the corner of my desk, were some flowers. I slowly pulled them out to observe them. There was a rose, a tulip, a daisy, and some other ones I didn't know. There was a note on the side that said: "From a Secret Admirer." A smile spread across my face. It had to be from Scoops. He was the only one that knew that I liked tulips.

Finally, after thinking, I took a sniff of the bouquet. Unexpectedly, my body felt as light as a feather and my mind was filled with thoughts of unicorns and flowers. The smell was delightful and smelled of pollen and surprisingly of my mom's cupcakes. I felt so happy and my grin didn't vanish. It grew larger. I took my things and skipped out the door. If anybody had seen me, they would have thought I was crazy. Unfortunately, I thought I had seen Tobey peeking his hand around the corner. Oh well.

End of Chapter One


	3. Chapter 2: Intoxicated

Sorry I forgot to actually write something in the margin last time. Well, here's the second chapter to Insight. This vhapter doesn't have as much mystery in it, more romance and a little mystery, so don't think hey this sory's gettting boring. It's just this chapter. Hope you guys like it!

"**Chapter 2: Intoxicated"**

"Are you alright, Becky?" Violet asked as I twirled towards her.

She was standing in the lunch line with her tray of food with all of the other hungry kids.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a huge smile, still spinning on my toes.

Scoops, who was standing next to Violet, peeked from behind her and stared at me strangely. Violet did the same. They had the what-is-wrong-with-you look. I didn't notice. I felt so happy, so energized. They acted like I was out of it.

"Nothing, Becky," Violet replied taking her tray to the money lady. Scoops walked away with her.

I examined the delicious food with wide eyes. There was a hamburger or a ham and cheese sandwich. I went with the burger. Then, I chose the orange lying in the silver bowl full of apples, bananas, and oranges. Of course I couldn't pass up a good vanilla pudding.

I made my way to the line where the money lady. The boy in front of me of course was Tobey. It's like he was everywhere today. But I didn't care, because I was too happy. Tobey wouldn't ruin my feeling.

"What's wrong with you, Botsford?" He asked me as I carelessly skipped over. He eyed me strangely.

"Whatever could be wrong," I asked innocently, still in my own world or unicorns and loveliness.

"Nothing, I suppose. How fortunate," Tobey responded sarcastically and then smirked at me, which didn't make any sense to me. He paid for his food and walked off without another remark.

As I got up to the lady, I suddenly remembered about Scoops and the flowers. My heart jumped and I realized he must have a crush on me if he was the one who gave me the flowers. My dream was coming true!

I spun towards the table ready to thank him for the flowers.

"Hi, guys! Miss me?" I asked them as I arrived at the table.

Scoops and violet stared at me.

"No, not really. You were only gone for a couple seconds," Scoops said a matter-of-factly. I knew this act he was playing. He was trying to hide his crush.

"Hey, Scoops, I have something to ask you," I told him still waving my head around and eyes in space.

"Wait, Becky, there's something I forgot to tell you this morning. Something I am so ecstatic about!" Violet exclaimed, interrupting me, not on purpose but on excitement.

Whatever makes Violet happy makes me happy too, so I wanted to hear what she was going to tell me.

I smiled and replied, "What Violet?"

She took a deep breath. "Scoops asked me out this morning over by the tree! Isn't it exciting?" She was blushing like crazy.

It was like a punch in the face. My breath was taken out of my lungs. For that moment, all the happiness was gone and I went spiraling into a dark hole and I couldn't escape. A gun was pointed at me and then I came out. I was still in my same position and nobody had moved in my sudden outing.

Scoops asked HER out? The unicorns were coming back in my head and holding me back from attacking. Scoops couldn't have given me the flowers because he was now dating my best friend. The dream was broken. No one noticed me, no cared about me, or acknowledges me. _Except one._

The sadness disappeared then. "At least someone else likes me!" I snapped at him and I stood up from the table with my tray. "I'm giving this food to Bella."

The two stared at me confused as I twirled towards Bella.

Bella Alorean was an outcast. She was poor and she acted differently than the rest of us. She always looked like she was in pain. She couldn't afford lunch or even friends, so she always sat on the floor in the corner of the cafeteria. She constantly looked lonely.

I twirled over, angry. I was so mad at Scoops, and maybe even at Violet. I could see her giving me her normal scared, conflicted look. I was determined to give her my food.

"Hi, Bella," I greeted trying to put on a real smile.

The girl scooted more back into the corner. It was like she could tell I wasn't truly happy.

"Do you want my food? I don't want it," I said to her as I handed my tray.

She hesitated before accepting my offer. I was happy she accepted.

The way she dug into the food made me think that she hadn't eaten a single morsel since she arrived this year.

I smiled and went towards the door of the cafeteria.

The time after was a blur. It was boring and dull. I think I may have drifted off waiting for people to finish eating. Violet and Scoops didn't show up towards the time to go.

I still felt happy and energized, though.

Finally, our art teacher, Ms. Champlain, came to pick us up.

"Becky, why won't you talk to me and what's the matter?" Violet demanded nicely as she ran up to me as I followed the teacher.

I ignored her and the unicorns came back into my head.

"Is it because of me and Scoops? I mean, I know you have had a crush on him since I can remember, but you never did anything about it," she continued.

"What? No, I," muttered, denying her statement.

"But you do, and I've always known. You can't hide it from me. I'm your best friend," She told me. "I can read you like a book."

She had me there, but she wasn't entirely true. What with me being Wordgirl and the mysterious morning and such, I was obviously a complicated book to read.

Right then, we arrived at the art room.

"Alright, take your seats," Ms. Champlain told us.

Unfortunately, my seat is right next to Tobey. Oh gosh. Before he sat down, I mentally prepared myself for an argument, hopefully ending in my favor. I put my game face on.

He sat down and surprisingly didn't say anything.

I frowned. This was not like Tobey to not start an argument. Oh well. It was better this way.

Ms. Champlain went to the front of the room. "Alright, children, I have a special announcement," She told us.

"Another one?" Someone from the back of the room demanded.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing," I let her know, before she'd decide not to give us the announcement.

"Ok, anyways, you guys will be doing an Art project! A partner activity where you two will paint a picture of a famous item from history," she explained as we listened intensely.

Violet looked back at me, hoping we could be partners. I sighed.

The rest of Art was pretty fun. I grew very happy and energized again. We picked the sarcophagus. It was fun working with Violet. At least, we had until Wednesday to finish it, when we had Tuesday off. Ms. Champlain even gave us two tickets to Anklin City to see the sarcophagus in the museum for the next day.

"Thank you, Ms. Champlain," I told her as we left for recess.

Violet and I spun together. Suddenly, the alert bell rang and the blue lights flashed.

"That means Tobey's up to no good again! We've better get out of here and hide!" Violet told me.

"Um, well, Wordgirl will stop him!" I answered. "First I'm going to the bathroom."

Violet ran down the hall, while I twirled towards the bathroom. The smell of those flowers was making me dizzy.

"W..or..d…Up," I yelled groggily.

I flew out to the playground. It was deserted other than the boy genius himself standing on top of the jungle gym.

I tried to land on my feet, but I fell on the ground. That was embarrassing.

However, the feeling seemed to have got even crazier since the hallway was filled with the flower smell.

"Why, Wordgirl," Tobey said once I had stood up and regained my balance, "How lovely of you to drop by."

"Not that I can say the same for you, Tobey. What are you up to?" I demanded swaying back and forth, "And where are your robots?"

He smiled, "I didn't bring my robots. I'm not here to destroy. I'm here to investigate."

I spun around 360°, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, Wordgirl, that looked so nice! Why don't you show me the one twirl you did earlier? The one on one leg with your hands out on both sides," He complimented me.

I smiled remembering that spin I did in the hall and I did it. It was pretty fun to do.

When I stopped, I saw that Tobey's hand was in that strange position from earlier. What was he up to? He untwisted his hand revealing a video camera.

"Thank you, Wordgirl. My investigation is done," He smirked and showed me the spin I did on the camcorder.

Then, he showed me when I was Becky doing the _exact_ _same_ spin in the hall after I had gotten the flowers.

Whoops. I had just been played for a fool.

"Isn't that right, Becky?" He asked me, looking deep into my eyes and smirking.

"Um, no…of course not," I replied still swaying arguing about my identity. Then I remembered the flowers, the secret admirer…

"The flowers…"

"They were intoxication flowers. They made you intoxicated. That way I could prove you were Wordgirl, Becky," The boy responded. "It was quite a plan on my part, don't you think so?"

I took some steps back, not believing what I was hearing.

"The secret admirer part was a special little touch of mine. It fooled you, head on." He laughed.

As I took a fourth step backwards a tiny sharp pain stuck into my right side. It didn't hurt that much. The intoxication went away immediately, but dizziness and the weight of the world felt like it fell on my shoulders. My legs gave in and I fell. I blacked out at the sight of Tobey's face.

OOoo

I woke up in my bed apparently mid afternoon. My body was well rested and I no longer felt dizzy. The sun still wasn't shining. It was still so cloudy and the dark clouds were heading towards our city. I stretched out and yawned. I lifted my head only to see him sitting on the edge of the bed. He was so happy with himself, so content with himself. All of my anger towards Tobey ventured to my head and made me angry. I wasn't crazy anymore, just angry. With my thoughts on punching his face, I threw the covers off me and I moved towards him. He must've seen it coming, because he ducked to miss my incoming fist.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What's going on here?" He demanded ducking low behind my bed, quivering with fear.

"You knocked me out with some kind of poison!" I yelled at him. "Not to mention you intoxicated me to get my secret identity!"

Another realization came into my mind. I was me, not in my Wordgirl outfit. That no-good-McAllister must've turned me back after he knocked me out.

"No I didn't! I did intoxicate you, but I saved you! And I won't reveal your secret identity to anyone!" He responded, still hiding.

That was a relief.

I frowned, "Then please tell me who would have the nerve to do that! There was no one else there!"

He sat up on the bed again, but prepared to duck for his life. "I was going to tell you what happened before you decided force was the answer," The boy said.

I sat back still glaring at him for the intoxication problem he caused me. He may not have poisoned me, but he did intoxicate me. And that wasn't right. Why were so many bad things happening to me?

"Alright, so first off, a metal dart flew into your side and you fell. I caught you and turned you back into Becky. Don't ask, I have my reasons. Anyways, I saw a person on top of the school with a dart gun. He stood up and started fleeing. I took out my stun ray, which a built on my own, and shot at him. He fell off of the school, whether I hit him or not, and I ran over to him. He was lying there with his gun, smiling, and I demanded why he shot you. He just started laughing, but didn't give me any information. Then, he vanished after pressing a button on his sleeve. It was aggravating but, I rushed back over to you, just as Ms. Davis came out to help. I said you were shot and the guy took off. I don't know if she believed me or not, but all I know is that she trusted me to take you home," Tobey recollected.

I sat there thinking about what he just told me. More mysterious people and things, just what I needed.

"Well, I believe you now, I guess," I told him. "But of course neither of us knows the answer of why that person did it. Just another thing I need solved." Oops. That shouldn't have come out of my mouth.

Tobey got confused. "Huh? What do you mean, "Just another thing I need solved."? You mean there are other things you have to figure out? What else is happening, Becky?" Tobey asked one question after another.

"None of your bees wax!" I shouldn't have said that either. "I mean, nothing… uh, Tobey."

He glared at me and then smiled, "You better tell me, Botsford, or I'm going to kiss you."

My eyes widened and I quickly spilled my thoughts. "Ok, ok, this morning, when I found your bad on the ground street with adorable Wordgirl photos," I mentioned and he blushed bright red. "Well, as I picked them up, a girl with an orange shirt and pink hat appeared and then vanished instantly. And that warning note I found it your bag as well. So there you have it. You don't have the right to kiss me now," I explained crossing my arms being stubborn.

"Have you ever been kissed before?" He asked me.

That question hit me like a ton of bricks. I wanted to say, "Why are you being so nosy?", but I didn't.

"No, Tobey," I answered him sadly. "But I have heard that it's magical." I lowered my head.

He grinned, not slyly, but happily and he moved closer to me. "Would you like to know what it feels like?"

I quickly turned my head. I looked into his eyes and actually felt sad. All he ever wanted was to be with me, but I was always chasing after Scoops. No, it wasn't right. He was a villain, but he only was a villain because he wants my attention. But he's so arrogant sometimes. Uh! My head kept debating back and forth. I didn't know what to think, but I made my decision.

"No, Tobey. I don't. Not today, anyway," I told him.

He didn't look too depressed. He actually had that scheming look in his eyes.

Suddenly, he was kissing me full on the mouth. It was magical, but then I realized Tobey was kissing me! I pushed him off of me, but he came right back. I wanted him off of me! I really used my super strength to get him off me. He flew off to the edge of the bed and looked embarrassed.

"Tobey! I said no!"I yelled at him.

"I have to go," He said and he walked out of the door. I was glad he left.

Though, it had been as if a veil had been lifted from my head. I suppose I never realized how much he wanted me. I guess I had been blinded by my stupid crush for Scoops, so I never noticed. Poor Tobey. I didn't like the feeling of getting rejected once and it was painful. So, it must've been painful to get rejected so many times. My conscience felt guilty for putting him through that. But he was still arrogant and powerful! And despite the fact he kissed me when I told him not to. I wouldn't let him change everything about my life. I would just pretend anything with Tobey never happened. I wouldn't worry about it now. There were other things I had to figure out.

I lied back down on my pillow and thought to myself. Maybe I just needed to sleep. So, I closed my eyes and drifted off.

Bad Idea.

End of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting

**Well, here is the third chapter. It brings in alot more mystery. Sorry for the lond wait, but I got a little busy with swimming and music videos. But here it is now. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

"**Chapter 3: Meeting"**

I didn't know I could feel as scared as when I saw the first vision. The second one made it seem like a little kid on Halloween trying to scare you. The second one scared me stiff.

First of all, I was running through a dark and spooky palace somewhere. Someone was chasing me through the ancient looking hallways. But it wasn't me. I wasn't my body. I was some girl with a green shirt, jeans, and really short blonde hair. For some reason, I knew that the pursuer better not catch me, or else something bad would happen.

I ran from the person and ended up in a gigantic room. I felt as if I shouldn't have been there. On the sides were stained glass windows of dying people. It was creepy to see people stabbed, boiled, tortured, burned, beheaded and more. Too much blood. There were 12 cells under the windows on each side. On the other end of the room was an open door and a throne. The top half of the throne however was shrouded in black so you couldn't see anything. Suddenly, two blood red eyes opened in the darkness. My pursuer came up from behind me and grabbed my shoulders.

"No! You can't do this!" I said, even though it wasn't really me. He had a tight grip on me.

"Oh, but Rose you will give me the information I seek," The thing with red eyes said. It had a dark, deep, evil voice bent on destruction.

"No, I won't!" Rose's voice responded, trying to fight back. Then, I was just a ghost apparition watching the whole thing.

"Come on human. Into this cell," He pushed Rose over into the third cell on the right. The minion guy put a cloth over her eyes once inside.

"Emeric!" The evil voice called. He was talking to my pursuer. Emeric ran over to his master. "We will start off with the strongest. The diviner can be dealt with later in time," He said.

"Don't you dare touch Paige!" Rose yelled out in frustration and anger. "You won't be able to anyways because she'll see it coming!"

"Be quiet, prisoner. Anyways, send Him out to get Ms. Superhero. Yebot got us her identity yesterday. He wasn't shot fortunately. It just missed him. There was a different boy with a gun there. Back on track; tell him not to underestimate her, though. Go Emeric!" The thing ordered.

Emeric did as told and I watched him dash off out of the room.

"Lexicon won't have any strength left once she is taken care of."

The scene started going blurry and then my spirit fell through the floor into nothingness. I screamed as I plunged downward.

OOoo

I opened my eyes and I was drenched in sweat. The floor wasn't very comfy since I fell off the bed apparently during my snooze. I sat up and thought again. It wasn't as vague as the first. Some of it made sense. It sounded like they were talking about me. Yebot was someone who got my identity yesterday. Then, I thought about what the evil thing had said. That was odd. I didn't know what to believe about that person. That evil voice wanted to capture me to take out the strongest, whoever that is. But the two girls were not making any sense. Who were Paige and Rose? I wish I knew so I could make more sense of the rest of the vision.

Suddenly, I heard the beginning of "Beauty and the Beast". I knew Belle's voice from anywhere. It must've been Tuesday already. My mom loves watching that movie every day we were off of school and she was off work. But I swore that she was secretly planning on getting into the World Records with being able to recite the entire movie without watching it.

I could also smell the pancakes and syrup. Watching that movie always made me feel happy. Maybe it would distract me from the vision. And staring at the dust grow on the window sill was really boring.

By the time I got downstairs, Belle's dad was entering the castle.

"Clogs worth is so annoying!" TJ complained crossing him arms. He noticed me. "You're finally up, Becky!"

"There are pancakes on the table, Becks," My mom told me without even looking up from the television.

As I walked over to the table, I stared out the window. The clouds had arrived.

The table had my breakfast all set out, with pancakes, syrup, strawberries, and butter. However, I wasn't really in the mood for food. I decided to eat one pancake and then watch the movie. There was a newspaper though that caught my eye lying on the table. It was about a meteor that had hit outside of Anklin City. Cool.

My favorite song from the movie was playing. "Be Out Guest" was playing.

'"Becky, don't you have to go to that museum with Violet today or something?" TJ asked me.

That was right! I was! How he knew about it was weird. That little sneak must've seen the tickets in my backpack.

"You're just trying to get rid of me, TJ, but you are right," I answered, getting up off the couch. I jogged upstairs and grabbed the tickets from my book bag which was lying in the corner of my room. Then, I ran to the phone downstairs and called Violet's number.

"He….llo?" She asked groggily.

"Are you ok, Violet?" She yawned and coughed.

"No, I have the flu, Becky," replied Violet.

"WHAT?" I yelled. I re-contained myself, "But we have to go to the museum to see the sarcophagus. The project is due tomorrow."

"You go, Becky," She responded to me. "You go and take a picture of it and bring the pic back. Simple as that."

I thought about what she had just said. We needed to get our project done and it would b really cool to see it, but I never went to another city by myself before. But I was Wordgirl after all. I could protect myself. No gangsters could hurt me more than one of Tobey's giant robots.

"Alright, Violet, I'll tell my mom I'm coming to your house. See you in a bit," I answered. We hung up and I went into the living room. It was a good thing they hadn't heard my conversation. I had tried to talk as low as I could when talking with Violet.

"Mom, I'm going to Violet's, alright?"

"Just be back in time for dinner, okay," She told me.

I nodded and rushed out the door. Since no one was fortunately in sight, I flew to Violet's house quickly.

Her mom answered the door. Crap! What was I going to tell her?

"I've come to talk to Violet," I lied.

"She has the flu. Why don't you come back later, Becky?" She told me.

Tell me something I don't know, I thought but I didn't say it.

"Ok, sounds like a plan Ms. Heaslip. See you," I answered.

She closed the door and I walked behind a tree. I flew into my city and got to the bus stop. The bus would take me to Anklin City. I could've probably flown to Anklin, but that city might not take a flying person that well. And it was my first time to actually ride a bus on my own!

There weren't many people waiting. In fact, there weren't many people around at all.

The bus pulled up and the door opened, signaling for passengers to get on. The two people waiting walked on before me and gave the driver their tickets. I followed.

The bus driver was in his mid-40s. He wore his #1 driver cap. He eyed me curiously.

"Aren't you a little young to be riding alone, missy?"

"No," I replied confidently.

He shrugged and took my ticket without further hesitation.

The seats were multi-colored and fuzzy. They also faced sideways to the other side of the bus.

I took a seat in the middle of the bus across from a group of girls. There were 7 of them. What was strange was that they all looked scared and nervous. They were huddling around each other and whispering. Some of them even looked at me once in a while.

There was one girl who just stood there like she was their bodyguard, with long, blonde, wavy hair, a sonic t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. Her jeans were all smudged and wrinkled. She looked like somebody you shouldn't mess with.

The pretty girl to the left of her was whispering the entire time. She had pretty blonde hair, a gray aeropostale shirt with a black tank top underneath, and jeans. She had a silver headband in her hair.

The girls actually sitting in seats were especially whispering.

One of them wore a red and white striped take overtop of a purple long sleeve shirt. She had a rainbow colored skirt and blue leggings. She had blonde hair and glasses.

The girl next to her, who she seemed to be attached to, wore a blue shirt and jeans. She had dark brown hair.

The quiet girl with black hair and red sweatshirt didn't talk, just listened to the others. She was the one who looked the most scared.

The one standing behind her was the tallest and she had her hair back in a pony tail with a purple shirt. She and the girl with the Owl City t-shirt and blonde hair were whispering.

But the way they stood made me think that 2 people were missing.

The bathroom door opened and a surprise stepped out. My eyes widened. The girl from my vision from on the sidewalk stepped out. The girl with pink hat, orange camp shirt, and blue and gold checkered pants. She walked over to the girls and stood in the middle of them.

They all put their attention on her. It was like she was the ringleader or something.

I guess that was strange, but that wasn't what I was worrying about. I was concerned, considering the fact I had seen her on the sidewalk for one second before she suddenly vanished. I was befuddled.

Just as we entered the city, I heard what she told all of them, "Good luck to you guys. Until we meet, again my friends."

That was strange. They all teared up and silenced.

As the bus pulled up to my stop, I realized she was getting off there too. She was leaving her posy behind.

"But why can't we go with you?" The girl in the red sweatshirt asked so innocently.

"You know why, Emily," The bodyguard looking one answered. "Danger is coming and we have to get as far away as possible.

"We don't want to be anywhere near here, Em," The pretty blonde added.

"And you all know why I must stay here," The leader told them, standing up. Then, she looked straight at me and a shiver went down my spine.

There wasn't enough time to say anything to her before the door to the bus opened and she walked out. People got in my way and it took forever to get off the bus.

I looked on the map on the station wall and memorized the street names. As I turned around, I glanced around to see if the girl was anywhere, but she was nowhere in sight.

Darn, I had a few things to say to her.

Walking to the museum sounded better than flying only because the sky looked like it was about to lightning. I hadn't been hit by lightning once in my life and I preferred never to.

I walked down the mysteriously abandoned dark streets of Anklin. It was sort of like the first dream vision thing. Cats and dogs running across the street, barking and meowing caused a fright for me. Some papers rolled passed me as well. The sky was turning worse than before.

The left turn came up at the end of the road and I to my right was a startling sight. I stopped in my tracks.

The wind blew through my hair and my eyes widened. Like my feet were controlling me, I walked forward across the street. There standing all alone with the rest of the city behind it, was the grocery store from my vision. I moved closer, going way off course from the museum route I studied.

I watched the grocery store intensely. Just like in the vision, kids came out with their groceries in a scared, nervous rush. A newspaper flew past my leg. It was about the meteor that hit. The wind took it away from me before I could retrieve it.

I went around the store and came upon the street again. Following it, I hoped to find another route to get to the museum.

It was such a creepy part of town. The birds weren't singing, and the clouds grew darker and darker as they rolled in from the west. Thunder boomed overhead. The trash cans were lying sideways with trash spilling out of them. I kept walking.

The sidewalk led me to a row of buildings to the left around the corner. There was a convenience store with apartments above it. It was even worse than in the dream/vision thing.

Nobody but a random hobo sitting around a fire napping was insight. My throat felt heavy and my heart pumped out of my chest.

I walked closer and closer to the building. Right before the alley and the abandoned hotel, I stopped.

Don't be a chicken, don't be a chicken, my brave side was telling me, while my safe side stayed silent to watch the fun. Thanks for keeping me safe.

I took some steps forward and peered into the alley. The mist was moving through the alley. The dumpster was there and a cat jumped off if it and dove behind a garbage can, scared. My brain was going insane to see if the brown boot would appear. It stepped out of the mist just as I was yanked backwards and mouth covered. As I struggled to break free, the person pulling me dragged me back the way I came. She pulled me behind the building on the edge of the block back to the left, so we could peek around the building and see the convenience store and entrance to the alley, but no one would know we were spying.

I looked at my kidnapper after he/she let me go. It was her! The leader girl from the bus!

"What the ell did you do that for?" I demanded glaring at her. It was too angry with her to ask her about the bus trip and the vision.

She raised an eyebrow at my language.

"The h is silent. So?"

"You'll thank me. Just look at the guy who comes out of the alley," She responded calmly.

I did as she said, peering at the alley entrance.

It indeed was a he. A scary he. He wore a long, brown trench coat and the brown boots. He wore black sunglasses and a black hat. His left hand was empty, but the other was holding a stun gun.

I spun around and looked at the girl.

"How did you know? What does he want? Who is that?" I demanded of her.

"C'mon I'll explain everything to you in my apartment on the main street," She answered and she started walking the other direction.

"Wait," I stopped her.

She turned around to hear my question.

"What's your name?"

"Paige. Now c'mon!" She replied and then broke into a run.

I had no choice but to run after her.


	5. Chapter 4: Explanation

**Man, this one took me a while. Sorry everyone. Anyways, this is the chapter that gives you most of the info about what's going on. So, it might be kind of confusing and Paige does answer things quite quickly, but whatever. And just to warn you, Becky comes up with alot of questions right out of the blue. enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN WORDGIRL OR ANTONE FROM THE WORDGIRL SHOW! I ONLY OWN THE PEOPLE AND THINGS I HAVE MADE UP! I should have said that in all of my other chapters too.**

"**Chapter 4: Explanation"**

The lamp came on and the entire room had a slight glimmer to it.

I closed the door behind me, breathing hard from after chasing Paige all the way there to her apartment.

She parked herself on one of the two full sized beds in the room. I slowly sat down on the other, holding my jacket in my hand.

The girl sighed and closed her eyes.

The lamp in between the two beds on the nightstand gave off an orange light, and made it more in the mood for an explanation. The blinds were closed and the sky outside was pitch black. It was raining and the sky also had lightning once we were situated. I could hear the thunder coming from above us.

"Alright, Paige, I need to know what's happening. For starters, I saw you for a second on the street yesterday," I told her.

"That wasn't technically me you know. It was a hologram of me that I projected from my mind. It was a glimpse of me so you would know who I was when the time came. And that warning you found was put in lover boys bag by me after I bumped the bag out of his hands. The whole plan worked out swell," She explained like it was nothing.

"Wait, you projected yourself through your mind? How? Are you physic or something?" I giggled, because I knew physic abilities weren't real. She must've just been toying with me.

Paige chuckled, "Not exactly. I'm a diviner. Someone who can see the future, but my powers are so advanced that I can do even more than that with my mind, however I don't want to get into all of those at the moment,"

"Well, that explains how you knew to put that warning into Tobey's bag, and how to know when to save me from that man. By the way, who is he?"

Now it got serious. I could tell. Paige erased all emotion from her face and looked directly at me. It was kind of awkward.

"His name is Rhidion. He works for the Dead Lord. He was the "comet" that hit outside of Anklin City. He came down in his ship and it sort of crashed. He is the Dead Lord's most deadly human general, and the Dead Lord sent him to get you," Paige explained, grimly.

I think she thought I knew who all of these people were. Unfortunately, I had no clue who she was talking about.

"Who is the Dead Lord? And why does he want me?" I demanded her to answer.

"This is going to get long. Are you ready?" Paige made sure.

I nodded confidently. I needed to know what was happening and more about these people trying to kill me and not trying to kill me.

"First off, the Dead Lord is just as his name implies. He is the lord of death, and he lives on the volcanic, dark side of Lexicon. He lives in his evil, black castle, where he keeps his prisoners and plots against Lexicon. His army and him have been enemies of the rest of the planet since, like forever. Lexicon actually put him to sleep for a couple years during the Great War, but he has never been fully destroyed. Now, I'm afraid he was reawaken, and he is still plotting how he will take down Lexicon. And he has come up with an idea. An idea I'm glad I have foreseen," The girl told me.

"What's his plan?"

"His plan is to take out you. You don't realize how powerful you are, Wordgirl," Paige continued.

My face must've shown confusion, because she smiled and continued explaining.

"You are the most powerful Lexiconian for a hundred years. You were born to the youngest general in the army. That automatically made you a force to be reckoned with. Then, you disappeared, and no one knew where you went. Some gave up hope for finding you after a while, even your dad and mom. They were heartbroken, but when that happens, Becky, people don't want to get their hopes up and have it knocked down again. Suddenly, the Dead Lord heard about a super hero on Earth named "Wordgirl" and figured out, even before me, that you were the missing child. So, once he destroys you, he thinks Lexicon will surrender since he has killed the planet's beloved missing child. No one on Lexicon, besides him knows who you are."

"Wow. But how am I a force to be reckoned with? How am I, 11 year old Becky Botsford, aka Wordgirl, a danger to the Dead Lord?" I asked.

"Well, he knows you are the one who will bring him down. Your powers are very powerful, from the heredity and atmosphere. Do you need me to explain those too?"

I nodded. Everything coming out of her mouth needed to be explained to me. The good thing, though, was that I was getting answers, and I certainly needed them.

"Lexiconians get their powers from heredity. One power from the mother, and the other from the father. There are many different powers out there. You happened to get super speed from your mom and super strength from your dad. But somehow, Becky, over your years here on Earth, divining powers were gifted to you. Either you are got the power from earth, or you are special. Earth's atmosphere enhances Lexiconians powers whenever they come to Earth. Every single Lexiconian that comes to Earth gets their powers enhanced, but having Earth give you a whole new power is unheard of. That is the reason the Dead Lord needs to kill you. He knows that once you realize your full potential, you will bring the rebellion against him, and he might fall. He thinks once Lexicon sees you, they will finally have enough strength to take him down," She explained without taking a breath.

I nodded slowly, and then asked, "What was the Great War?"

She moaned and breathed in and out a couple times before responding. She must've been getting tired of explaining things. That's what it must be like for a middle school teacher: having to explain so many times a day. It must've been crazy and tiring.

"It was the greatest war ever for Lexicon," the girl recollected. "The Dead Lord had been quiet for a couple years and then released Hell, as you can say. He sent in all of his army and their weapons had been made more destructive. They started attacking towns by towns, city by city. The Lexiconians were in panic, and the general, not your father, signaled war. For a couple days, the Lexicon army perished. They kept losing every little battle, retreating every time. Families fled, homes abandoned, people starving, men dying; it was exactly what the Dead Lord had wanted. He watched everything play out from the safety of his castle through his looking mirror. After losing again and again, on the 3rd day; the general was exhausted and hopeless. Until, he came up with a scheme. His plan was to keep the Dead Lord's eyes on them in war, while sending stealthy scouts to his palace. After approval from the lieutenants and city council, they set the plan in motion. The war continued to go all in the Dead Lord's favor, still trapping everyone in underground caves and in the center of cities. The Lexicon army tried to hold them off, but it was hard. It took the scouts 4 days to reach the palace, since no one from Lexicon had gone there before and hadn't known how long it would take. They didn't know what it would be like on the dark side of Lexicon. The 4 used their smarts to get into the palace and traveled through the halls unseen."

An image of the second vision appeared in my mind. Now that vision had sense to me.

"The scouts found their way into the throne room with 12 cells on both walls and stained…" Paige continued explaining before I interrupted her.

"Glass windows with pictures of dying people and a throne on the other end with the top shrouded in black, I know."

The girl looked at me, confused. "How did you… Never mind. I'll ask after the story is over. Anyways, they noticed something on top of the wall above the door. A green glowing piece of Lexionite was in a box, attached to the wall above him. The Dead Lord needs the Lexionite to survive. He feeds off of its power, and that stone would never run out of power. The scouts guessed. They shot the stone with an arrow and he lost what powered him. However, the scouts didn't even think of truly killing him there on the spot, slashing his head or something. They could've ended it right then. But they didn't. They might've not had known possibly… Anyways, the scouts went home "successful" and the Dead Lord's army retreated, having no master to lead them. Emeric, the Lord's servant creature, tired to bring his master back for years, while Lexicon celebrated and had peace. He tried everything. Finally, he figured out about the Lexionite two years ago and he revived his master by getting a new stone and giving it to the Dead Lord. The Dead Lord stayed hidden, plotting until he found out about you. The, he came up with his greatest scheme. You know, he's never left his throne. I bet he would have during the Great War, to personally finish the job, if it hadn't been for the scouts. Now, I doubt he will ever leave because someone might destroy the stone again. He holds the stone now, instead of posting it over the door."

Wow. That had been a big story, I thought.

"Well, wow," I said, shaking my head. Then, the names Emeric, Paige and the castle came back in my head. I didn't remember seeing a glowing green thing above the door, because it wasn't there. The Dead Lord had kept it hidden with him. Suddenly, I remembered Rose. "Do you know someone named Rose?"

Her eyes shot open and Paige stopped breathing. She stared at me, demanding, "Rose? Where is she? How you know her?"

I was taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"She was caught, I think. In the Dead Lords castle," I answered, cautiously.

"She stared at me harder, "How do you know this?"

"Well, last night, I had another vision. I was apparently Rose in the vision, and I was running from Emeric through his palace. She/I ended up in the throne room, where I broke away from her. The Dead Lord said that Rose would give him what he wants, though she begged to differ. Emeric pushed her into a cell and put a cloth over her eyes. Then, the Dead Lord said he was going to take the strongest out first, and deal with the diviner later, which is you. Rose told him you'd see it coming. Then, he talked about sending in him, which I know is Rhidion, to find me. He said that Lexicon won't have any strength left after I am taken care of," I explained.

She looked at me, processing what I had just told her.

"Poor Rose. I hope she escapes somehow. She is very intelligent, and independent. Your divining powers are getting stronger, Wordgirl. To see that long of a vision and the fact that it wasn't vague, means your powers are enhancing. I also realize, however; your power is backwards. Having a divining power means being able to see the future. You were only allowed to see one future vision. That's how you saw the vision the other night. It showed you Anklin City and the brown boot. But last night you saw a past vision, so that tells me that the first vision will be the only future vision until after the war coming up," She finally said, after 5 minutes of thinking. "If there is even a war. I'm not sure."

I made a mental note: This is very confusing. I guess I'll just have to go with, I thought. "Who is Rose?" I asked. I had been waiting for her to explain who Rose was.

"Rose is my best friend, other than Nessie, since I came to Earth. Normally, it was always her protecting me from the bears and spiders we encountered often. Now, I am worrying about _her_ safety. She was always head strong, but torture was a fear of hers since she was really little. Who knows what the Dead Lord is doing to her, and how she is taking it.

I could see the nervousness in her eyes, in her tone of voice. That was something I hoped would never have to go through, worrying for a friends safety when they are taken prisoner and tortured on another planet. It must've been terrible. Then, I don't know what happened.

My mouth just blurted out, "How many Lexiconians come to Earth?"

I didn't know even where that came from. It was totally out of the blue. And apparently Paige thought it was too. She raised an eyebrow, "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. It just came out of the blue."

The girl shrugged, "Well, most who came, or sent, to Earth are kids. And there are good amounts of kids who are sent here. Most of the kids being sent here are being sent because of the war. Parents don't want their kids in a war zone. There have been kids sent in times of peace too though, but more are sent now. There could well be an army of kids here on Earth that could possibly be more powerful than their parents, because of the reasons I mentioned earlier. You know, too, some kids get old enough and choose an Earth life. Many 18 year olds who want to start a new life somewhere else come to Earth, as well as teenagers who run away. But, all I know is that there are a lot," Paige answered. "Alright, do you have any more questions? Do you know everything you need to know, because I have an explanation for all of your questions."

I chuckled. There had to be something she didn't know "I guess…" I thought about everything, and came up with something. "Maybe you can tell me why the grass is green or maybe why the sky is blue. Those are probably things you can't explain. They are just mysteries of the Earth. My teachers couldn't explain them to me." I knew I had got her the moment the words had come out of my mouth. Victory!

"Sunlight gives off UV rays, which plants absorb to turn into energy, ATP. In order for photosynthesis to occur, ATP must be present. Because light comprises of all the colors of the Visible Light Spectrum all colors EXCEPT green are absorbed into the chlorophyll. Green is the color reflected and transmitted back, and that is why we see green in plants. As for the sky, Sunlight consists of light waves of varying wavelengths, each of which is seen as a different color. The minute particles of matter and molecules of air in the atmosphere intercept and scatter the white light of the sun. A larger portion of the blue color in white light is scattered, more so than any other color because the blue wavelengths are the shortest. It is commonly known to physicists as Rayleigh scattering," She answered extremely quickly.

My mouth dropped wide open. I stared at her in complete surprise. "Thanks Ms. Einstein," I muttered.

She grinned, "All thanks to Mr. Colbert! Now, are the jokes over? Do you really have any legit questions left?"

I shook my head, until I remembered Yebot. Geez, I had so many questions. "Is Yebot Tobey?"

She started laughing, and kept laughing for two minutes before she saw I wasn't amused. She pulled out a bag of potato chips off the nightstand and started eating. "Oh, ok. No, Yebot is not Tobey, but I can see why you thought that. Y-e-b-o-t is Tobey spelled backwards, but it's incorrect. And the Dead Lord wasn't tricking you either. Frankly, he didn't even know you were listening. He was telling the truth, you just misunderstood. Yebot is a robot who works for the Dead Lord obviously. Lover boy actually did save you," She ate a potato chip, and started giggling again.

"So, he didn't know I was listening?" I wasn't completely convinced.

"I am absolutely sure. Don't worry. He never knows when people are listening, because he doesn't know about the power itself, which is really stupid, because it's a wide known power. He seriously didn't know it was you," She ate 2 more chips.

"Oh," I responded. That relieved me, knowing that he didn't know I was listening and knowing that he didn't even know I had that power. It gave me an advantage. I also made a mental change about Tobey. He really had saved me back there. Maybe he did have feelings inside that robot obsessed brain.

"Do you like him back?" Paige asked lying down on the bed, with the chips still in her hand. She had caught me by surprise with that one. At least it was more logical than the ones I asked out of the blue earlier.

"Um, well, I know he likes me," I answered, stuttering in a low voice. That was a subject I avoided. I wasn't sure of my feelings. They were all confusing and mixed up inside my crazy, mixed up head.

Apparently she thought it was amusing. The girl chuckled, "Yeah, duh! Obviously he likes you! Why do you think I've been calling him Lover boy all of this time?"

Now that she mentioned that, I hadn't even noticed her calling him that. Whatever. I guess earlier I had better things to think about.

"Well, if you count yesterday when he kissed me, then…" I told her slowly and cautiously.

The girl dropped the bag of chips and they spilled all over the floor. She gave me the girl look when they just figure out their BFF just got a popular boyfriend. You know, they give you that shocked look, with their hands cupped over their mouths and holding their breath. Yeah, that's the look I'm talking about. I saw it all of the time in school. Her eyes widened as far as they could go.

"You. Kissed. Him. Oh My God! You have to tell me all about it, every single detail!" She got excited and jumped off of her bed, to right beside me.

I shrugged. I suppose Lexiconian girls were a lot like Earth girls. When it comes to boys, girls go crazy and fall to their knees. But…EVERY DETAIL! I wasn't going that far! That was too private!

"Um, He actually kissed me. All I can say is that it just happened. He just kissed me." That was all I could bring myself to say, and probably the only thing I could say.

"Well, it seems Lover boys confidence and love for you has grown," Paige smirked and looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think? It means just what it says. He's in love with you a lot, Beck!" She answered, climbing back onto her bed and collecting the fallen potato chips.

I watched her for a little bit, but then it got boring. "Alright, so what do we do now?"

She finished up the job, and replied, "We sleep." Paige tossed the bag of chips into the garbage can.

"Huh?"

"We sleep. You need at least 8 hours of sleep every night." The girl turned off the lamp and she lied down.

My instincts told me I should too.

"But..." I started to argue, setting my jacket beside me.

I heard her snore loudly. She was a fast sleeper,

"Goodnight, Paige," I said before drifting off myself into another vision.


	6. Chapter 5: Morning

**Man, I haven't posted a chapter for a while. Sorry guys. It's the typing that takes forever. Anyways, I really wanted to post this before I went on vacation, so I could write chapter 6 while on vacation. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and write comments please! I need to know how I can improve my writing and this story. I DO NOT OWN WORDGIRL OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW! I ONLY OWN MY OCs!**

"**Chapter 5: Morning"**

The sun was shining through the curtains. Golden sunlight was coming from our star in the sky. A beautiful sight, since it hadn't been seen for 2 days. Yet it was strange, though. Whatever. It was a bright morning, 7:01 in the morning. I pulled the covers closer to me and felt their puffiness. I didn't want to get out of bed. That night had been crazy and sort of confusing for me. It also tired me out. I had fallen asleep extremely quickly that night and I, of course, had a vision.

OOoo

It took place on Lexicon. I was looking at a one story, white house with freshly cut grass, flowers, and bushes. I "floated" in through the door and it was like a normal house. A living room, kitchen, bedrooms in the back, it was very ordinary. A woman was cooking spaghetti in the kitchen. It was quiet and peaceful, until the father raced in from the outside. He threw his bag down. The lady looked out into the living room to see what was up.

"They're coming!" He told her.

Her eyes widened, and she started breathing fast. She dropped her spoon and raced to one of the bedrooms.

"Paige!"She called.

Inside the room was 3 year old Paige, jumping on her bed in her frilly blue skirt.

"Hey, mama! Look how high I can jump!" She exclaimed, continuing to jump.

Her short brown hair twirled with her. She had an orange flower perched on the side of her head.

Her mom went over to her daughter and caught her in mid-air.

"What are you doing mama? Where are we going?" Little Paige asked innocently as her mom carried her into the living room.

"Let's go, Marc," The mom said to her husband.

The family started towards the back door, when someone broke down the front door. The family whirled around to see who it was. Two police officers entered the house and stopped Paige's family. Paige's mom hid her daughter in her arms.

"Stay away from us!" She ordered, but they ignored her.

"Well, that's too bad. You haven't paid your taxes yet, so we will start by taking your oh-sweet daughter," The one on the right said.

He looked exactly like the other, but shorter. They had a blue police outfit and black sunglasses.

"No! You will not touch her!" The mother yelled, backing up away from them.

The little girl didn't know exactly what was going on, but all she knew was that those men wanted to take her away. Paige dug her head into her mom's shoulders.

"Well, it's not my fault you failed to follow the law," The taller one replied, stepping closer to the mother.

"But, it's not our fault YOUR government made us pay all the money we had to the war!" Marc snapped, standing in between his family and the officers.

"Well don't blame us that you have no job!"

"Well don't blame us for the fact that we lost our jobs because of the war!"

The shorter one stepped in between the two quarreling men.

"Everyone calm down! Brother, shut up!" He snapped.

The taller one rolled his eyes.

"You're just acting superior because mom liked you best!" He responded, standing condescendingly over his brother.

"Oh yeah! At least I was always the one getting the jobs done! You were always the one chatting away!"

"Not this argument again!"

The officers were arguing so much that they didn't realize Paige's family was sneaking towards the backdoor. The 3 year olds heart was beating fast and she didn't look up from her mother. Finally, the tall one noticed them.

"Sure. You get stuff done. The family escaping is such a great way to get a pay raise!" He yelled.

"Are you stupid? That makes no…hey! They're getting away!"

They brothers advanced on the family with blinding speed.

"Uh, uh, uh! You're not getting away that easy," Mr. Shorty mocked while his brother grabbed Marc.

"Marc!" Paige's mom yelled, reaching for her husband, but being cut off by Mr. Shorty.

"Hand the kid over, or your husband pays the price."

Tally took out his pocket knife. Marc struggled, but he stopped when the knife was in inch from his throat. Paige's mom looked almost in tears. It had to be a hard decision to determine whether to sacrifice her husband or give away her daughter. One tear dripped down her cheek.

"Is this what Lexicon has come down to? Taking peoples' lives or their children?"

Short-stop shrugged and held his hand out. The mom looked at her daughter, holding on tightly.

"You won't harm Paige, will you?" She asked.

"No. She'll be perfectly safe. We're sending her to the green planet," He replied soothingly, trying to reel her in.

Paige's mom sighed. Paige would be safe on Earth. There was no Lexiconian war. She knew there were Earth wars, but they were nothing compared to the war they were fighting against the Dead Lord. The tall one was getting impatient. He eyed his brother and his expression meant: Hurry it up!

Paige's mom leaned down and whispered in her daughter's ear, "I'll miss you. We will see each other again."

The 3 tear old looked up at her mom, confused. Then she was handed over to Shorty.

"Aw. What a cute girl you are. Brother, release him!"

Tall-freak released Marc and Marc ran over to his wife.

"Don't worry," Short-stop assured them. "She'll be just fine. And until you pay your taxes, Paige Moore is not allowed on this planet again!"

The two ran off with Paige, screaming for her parents. The police officers ran towards a red ship on the other side of the street. They went inside the aircraft and Mr. Tall went immediately to the controls, to get the ship off of the ground. Mr. Short dropped Paige off in the kitchen. The poor kid fell to her knees as her abductor rushed off to the controls as well. She sat down against the wall and started to weep. She wouldn't be able to see her parents ever again.

"Off to Earth, brother," Short-stop announced to his brother.

"You really shouldn't be talking to me right now, after that argument in the house," Tally warned.

Mr. Short rolled his eyes and focused them on the atmosphere of Lexicon.

Paige closed her eyes, trying to control herself. Suddenly, images started appearing in her head. They hurt her head, so she grasped her head as it happened. The little girl saw multiple things. First, she saw Lexicon burning and people fleeing. Then, the Dead Lord. He murmured, "It's time." A comet shot down from space and hit outside of a town. Evil forces advanced on an open field full of kids. The sky was gray and a girl in a cape was leading the kids. Then, bombs and gunfire started. Quick and fast images whipped in her head. The noise was extremely loud. The 3 year old held her head right and screamed in pain. The vision was driving her crazy. Short-stop ran into the kitchen to see what was the matter. He found Paige, clutching herself on the floor, screaming and crying at the same time. It was then surprising to see Shorty pick up Paige and cuddle her. He reassured her things would be alright and that she was fine. Right then, something happened in Paige's mind which changed her life. The last images went by and the final thing was something green bursting with a loud sound. She stopped screaming and looked up at the man holding her. She saw into his mind and saw what he was thinking. He was thinking that Paige was just missing her parents. It amazed the kid that she could read his mind.

"Brother! Governor Ringe is on line!" Tall-freak yelled to his brother from the other room.

Shorty set Paige down and took off to the control room.

"Hello, ma'am. Paige Moore is successfully with us," He announced to the screen where the hologram of the governor was.

"Good. Now, there's been a change of plans, Derrick," Ringe said. Shorty flinched at hearing his name.

"Change? What do you mean?" Derrick's brother demanded immediately afterwards.

"You two will be the girl's guardians on Earth until she has had her 14th birthday."

Derrick and Tall guy's mouths dropped open.

"But…but ma'am," Derrick pleaded to her.

"No buts. Or you two will be sent to the front lines! And I doubt that is on your top priority list," the governor warned them.

"No, ma'am," They agreed in unison, lowering their heads.

"Good day, gentlemen. Enjoy your years on the green planet." Her image faded.

While that whole conversation was taking place, a voice spoke to Paige.

"You are the one, Paige Moore that will bring the war to a balance. Start your mission, you know what to do," It told her. And apparently, the 3 yr old knew exactly what it meant.

Her face got serious and she stood up. The dress was a mess, so the girl ruffled it and made it smooth again. Paige fixed her hair and the flower before walking into the control room. There was an extra chair beside Derrick, and on the chair was a book: "The Wizard of Oz". It was quite strange that they kept a book on the empty chair.

Tally and Shorty finally noticed the kid once she had perched herself on the chair and started reading.

"I think taking care of her won't be as bad as we thought, brother," Short-stop said, turning towards his brother.

"Whatever," Tall guy replied.

Paige thought of her parents and smiled. One happy tear fell down her cheek and the scene faded.

OOoo

I thought about that night's vision. Poor Paige had a terrible night that night. She was taken from her parents, had to experience a torturous vision, and made to learn about a mission she had to take on, not to mention that the girl was 3 years old! I finally sat up and looked over to Paige's bed. She wasn't there. And also, what was even scarier was that the bed was made! I mean, who does that anymore? Despite being confused then, I was also nervous. What would today hold in store?

It was time to get up, I figured, so I threw the covers off of me and wondered if I was to walk around in my clothes from yesterday all day. I mean, I'm no clean freak or a fashionista, but I am not a person who likes to wear the same outfit twice in a row.

As I looked around I noticed that there were some clothes on the nightstand. I stepped closer to them and noticed the note on top of them.

It said: "Put these on – Paige."

I picked up the pile and examined the clothes. There was a camouflage short skirt, black leggings, purple and white long socks, a long sleeve white shirt, and a short sleeve 'Hurricanes' t-shirt. There were All-Star Converse sneakers underneath of it all.

I took them and headed towards the bathroom. The bathroom was pretty big, so I had no trouble changing inside. Once, I was finished and out of my old clothes, I looked at myself. The clothes that were on me were a crazy combination! I never had worn something like that before. Oh well.

I exited the bathroom and the room itself. My stomach was growling. It needed breakfast. I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday's breakfast! The cafeteria down the hall was going to have to do. When I walked in, it was already buzzing with people. Paige must be down here, I thought. I looked around for her, but I couldn't find my buddy with the pink hat. Then, I realized the waffle maker was open! Those waffles always tasted so good! My feet moved me quickly to the machine.

In a couple of minutes, after waiting very patiently, my waffle was made, syrup was on my plate, and my eyes were scanning the room for an open seat. There was a seat at a 2 person table. There was a person with a black fedora hat, blue AERO jacket over top of a blue shirt, and jeans. The hat covered the person's face, so I couldn't tell who it was. It didn't matter. My body was demanding food and there was nowhere else to sit.

I carried my plate of food over to the table and sat down. The person looked up and of course, it turned out to be Paige. I wasn't surprised, though I should have known. Why had I been looking for a girl in a pink hat? I should have known she possibly had a change of clothes for the next day.

"Good morning, sleepy head," She greeted, as I relaxed myself. The awe went away within a second.

"Wow, Paige," I told her, looking at her outfit. "You must love unique outfits, I'm guessing."

She grinned, "Thanks for noticing, Becky. I like to keep things different. It's just my style. I can see that you out on the clothes I left for you."

"Yeah. Are you an early riser too?"

The girl nodded.

I looked at her nervously. I wanted to ask her questions about the vision, but it might be too sad for her. But I took the risk.

"Paige, I had a vision last night," I spoke up, hoping she wouldn't be mad at me for asking.

"About the night I was taken from my parents," She responded, looking down at her magazine. My mouth dropped open. How had she known?

"Remember, Beck, I can read minds. When I woke up, I saw what your vision was," The girl continued. "You have questions too. Lay them on me."

It was hard to get over the surprise. It's not easy to get over the fact that the girl sitting in front of you is a diviner. I shook my head to focus myself.

"Ok. Well, I was going to ask what your mission was," I told her. "You seemed to know immediately what it was after that voice spoke to you. I was pretty confused though.

Paige didn't look up as she sat all the way back in her chair.

"My mission was clear to me then. Now, I'm not so sure. There were two parts of my mission. One, I believe was to find the one who would lead us into battle and save us all. Two, is to get the army together. When I was younger, I knew what I had to do, but over the years, it became obscured by what I've learned from this planet."

For once, I wasn't confused. I knew the person she was looking for was me, even though she had doubts. I was the one who was going to lead the battle. Even though battling was scary, I was kind of excited I was going to be in charge. I was going to be the chosen one.

"Why can't you just focus on the future and see who you are supposed to get?" I suggested, hoping maybe she would and end up seeing me.

Paige could then tell me how I was going to win and how I would be rewarded. I could just see it: The people holding me above their heads, chanting my name, more than they ever did. I could see my friends standing around clapping, adults bowing, and pets yelping. Paige was hugging me and telling me how awesome I was. And on the outside of the crowd I saw Tobey smiling at me, blushing like crazy and waving. I waved back, engulfed in my victory. I looked at Paige hopeful.

It didn't go at all as I wanted.

The girl looked up at me and glared.

"Do you know how many times I've tried to do that?" She growled. "I had only one chance to see that part of the future, and that's when I was 3 years old. I can't see anything about the war, or beyond. You don't know how aggravating it is, Becky!"

I was taken back but her sudden outburst. I gulped and felt guilty. I hadn't meant to make her angry.

"I'm sorry, Paige. I didn't mean to offend you or make you mad."

She sighed and slumped down even further into her chair.

"I…I'm sorry I snapped at you," Paige apologized. "It's just…I'm so used to seeing everything I want. It drives me insane not being able to see what's going to happen with the war."

I nodded as she pulled sat back up, pulled out her phone, and started texting someone.

I looked out the window and saw the bright sun shining through the windows. I figured that would be a good question too.

"Why is it suddenly bright? It was dark yesterday and the day before, and today it's suddenly sunny. Is the Dead Lord somehow involved?"

"No. It's just the weather. Some things are correct that you learn in science class you know," The girl answered, not looking up from her phone.

I tried to look at who she was texting, but she caught me. Man, if I tried to chew gum in school, I would be caught before even entering the front door.

"Derrick is wondering what I'm up to. He's very worried about me. He thinks I'm going to get hurt or something." Paige clicked the send button. She looked up at me. "He thinks I won't reach my 15th birthday."

I stared at her. She turned back to her phone.

"But I keep telling him I'll be fine and that he worries about me too much. He's not my dad anyways. You should know all about that, Becky," She continued.

I frowned. Derrick thought Paige wouldn't be around for her 15th birthday? Paige was 14? I never knew that! That meant I was just born when she was being taken away. Small world.

Then, something hit me! If Paige had only been on Lexicon for 3 years, then how did she know all of this information? I became puzzled.

"Because of Derrick and Merlin," She answered my thoughts. The girl slipped the phone back into her pocket.

"They kept me up to date with everything on Lexicon. They also told me stories from the past. Derrick also told me that there were only 2 things you needed to survive on Earth: Shelter and food. As I grew older; however I got other things and found out something also crucial to survival, Becky. Friends," Paige explained, going off track from the question. "After I met Rose, we became BFFs. We did everything together and she taught me about the modern day and age. I learned about things Derrick and Merlin never told me about. As I got more friends, I started to fade away from the brothers. And then, after I turned 14, they left. Back up to Lexicon. But Derrick still texts me to make sure I'm alright. He will never stop caring for me, no matter where he is."

The teen started to tear up, and her voice cracked. I wanted to comfort her, but I couldn't move or say anything for some reason. I hadn't realized everything she had gone through. It was also pretty surprising Derrick turned out to be a father figure towards Paige after what she saw from the vision when he kidnapped her. All people have good in them, I supposed.

"Anyway, that's all. Now, we need to talk about our plan of attack."


	7. Chapter 6: Return

**I think this is the fastest I've ever updated my story. 20 days instead of a whole month! I'll try to update sooner now that it is the summer and I dont have to worry about school. Here is chapter 6 everyone! Though, you might find it to be longer than the others, I don't know how I got it to be like that, but it is. The whole thing is important.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE ACTUAL SHOW! i ONLY OWN MY OCs.**

"**Chapter 6: Return"**

I had completely forgotten about my parents.

It's very embarrassing, but it's true. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind even once.

As Paige and I were riding in the taxi back to my town, the realization dawned on me. I had been out all day and night, and I was heading back to school, without going home, or at the least, contacting home. My mom probably had the whole town looking for me. I was going to be in so much trouble when I returned home.

But we weren't heading to my house then. Paige had paid our taxi driver to drop me off at school and then her somewhere else. Not that she told me where she was going. It was driving me nuts that she wasn't telling me the plan. I could help her with it, instead of leaving me in the dark. Or maybe it was for my own good. Whatever the reason, being left in the dark was something I didn't enjoy very much.

Anklin City passed by and I felt relieved as my city came into view. Hopefully, Mr. Kill-me would not be there yet. Maybe he would skip my city completely! But it was wrong to hope.

Finally, we pulled up to my school.

"Well, here we are. You know what to do, Becky," Paige told me as I stepped out of the taxi.

She pulled off a smile. I nodded and shut the door without returning the gesture. The taxi drove off, to take Paige wherever she was supposed to go.

I sighed and walked inside. The office door was open, and the secretary was working on something.

"You just made it, Ms. Botsford," She said, not looking up from her paper work. "You don't need to sign in."

As if on cue, the bell rang, which meant I had 5 minutes to get to class. I headed to my locker. The hallway was already empty. The students usually hung out in class for the 5 minutes. It was just the way we all preferred it. My books were right there for me, and I grabbed them from their shelf in my locker. I shut the door and found Tobey standing right to the locker next to mine. He was smirking and leaning against the locker.

"Welcome back," He smiled.

I rolled my eyes and started walking away. But with all of my concentration, I held back the smile that really wanted to inch its way onto my face. I didn't have time to deal with Tobey right then.

"Where have you been? The whole police squad has been looking for you since yesterday afternoon. Violet and Ace Reporter were extremely worried, but I knew you were fine. I never gave up hope on you," The boy explained.

I didn't have time for the words to soak in. I looked at him in surprise.

"The whole police squad? Why am I not surprised?" I answered back, continuing to class.

He stared at me, emotionless. "I'd send the whole army to look for you. When you love someone, you'd do anything to keep them safe and by your side."

Now those words really sunk in. Tobey was really laying it on me.

"But seriously, Becky, where were you?"

I didn't right away, because I wasn't sure what to say. What would Paige want me to say? Should I tell the truth, lie, or half of the truth?

"The third option," A voice told me inside my head.

I looked around, shocked for a second, and then realized two things: Paige was using her physic powers to talk to me, and Tobey had just watched me look around for no reason. Now, he was looking at me strangely.

"Um, well," I stuttered at first. I had to come up with a convincing ½ truth.

"I stayed at a friend's house yesterday and last night. Yeah, I ran into her yesterday in Anklin City, and we got talking. No big deal and obviously no harm done," I explained to him as we entered the classroom.

"BECKY!" A happy, excited voice yelled before I was plowed to the floor by someone. My muscles had tensed and I had shut my eyes during the fall. The impact hurt a little more than I expected. When I opened my eyes and focused on the face of my tackler, I realized it was Violet.

"Hey, Vi," I groaned trying to sit up, even though my body was still stiff.

She took the hint and got off of me.

"Oh man, I was so worried about you! My mom said you said you went home, but your mom then called asking us if you were at our house! I got scared silly. The rest of the afternoon, Scoops, Tobey, and I hung out at your house, waiting for a reply from the police squad. Scoops and I were so worried, but Tobey kept assuring us you'd be fine," Violet looked up at Tobey, smirking.

I giggled as his face went beet red. We stood up together.

"Well, I'm fine as you guys can see," I replied. "I was just at a sleepover. I kind of forgot to call my mom though, sorry." There was much more than that, but they couldn't know that.

"Oh. Well, we're glad you're back, Becks," Scoops smiled and then took Violets arm. He led her to her seat, very gentleman like.

Surprisingly, I wasn't jealous. Was it possible that I had moved on? Anyways, it looked like those two were official.

I turned towards Tobey. He raised an eyebrow at the thing that just happened, and I chuckled.

"C'mon, Mademoiselle Botsford," He smiled, holding out his arm out like Scoops.

I flinched at hearing the name he called me. I contemplated the action. It would look weird to everyone who saw. Everyone knew me and Tobey were enemies.

Even though it was embarrassing, I took it. Tobey led me to my seat in the front and he took his seat right behind Violet, who sits to the left of me.

Violet has watched us the whole time and asked, "So, Becky, what's going on between you two?"

I turned towards her, my cheeks starting to get red. I had hoped she would not have noticed. I should have known it was a wasted prayer. I didn't know what to tell her, and whenever that happens, I stutter my words and get nervous.

"Well, um, we aren't together…"I mumbled, playing with my hands and avoiding her gaze.

My friend raised her eyebrow. I sighed heavily.

"It's not official, Violet!"

The girl smiled at me.

"Not yet, anyways, apparently. I always thought you and Tobey were rivals," She said. "And now, suddenly, you are close to dating? Things are just confusing me, Beck."

I knew what she was saying was true. It would probably be confusing if someone was enemies with someone, and then the next day, they were a couple. Awkward! Violet was most likely confused and possibly concerned. I mean, I would be too if my best friend was dating a villain. I was still a little confused on how I had fallen for a villain myself.

Also, to her, apparently, it was inevitable for us to become a couple, according to her early words. That scared me a little bit. Was I ready for a relationship? Could I handle it?

Before I could respond, our substitute walked in. She was pretty tall, with short blonde hair. She looked like an old fashioned school teacher with a checkered skirt with overly big, pink glasses. She smiled at us and picked up a piece of chalk, after setting her clipboard on the desk. The sub gracefully wrote her name on the board in cursive.

"Ms. Nason? Shouldn't it be Ms. Mason?" A boy in the back asked. "You probably messed up your cursive M."

Ms. Nason frowned at the comment, once she has turned to face us.

"No," She replied unenthusiastically. "It's Ms. Nason. Now, before I tell you what work your teacher has left for you, we have a new student. Class welcome: Paige Moore!"

The girl walked into the room, in front of our principal, smiling brightly and her eyes shining.

I, acting on surprise and not logic however, stood up and yelled, "Paige?"

The whole class turned their attention to me instead, their eyes burning my skin. My cheeks turned red. Ms. Nason told me to sit down.

I did even more than that. Sinking extremely low in my chair helped me avoid most of my classmates' eyes.

"Anyways, please make her feel welcome here. Paige, why don't you take a seat behind Ms. Botsford?" Ms. Nason led Paige to the empty seat behind me, giving me an angry glare in the process. Obviously, her words were meant for me.

Even embarrassed, I was still in awe that the girl had registered herself at my school. How did she even accomplish that?

I spun around and looked at her. She smiled and waved to me like there was nothing going on, though I stubbornly didn't wave back. I continued staring at her in awe.

My lips mouthed the words, "What are you doing here?"

"What?" She mouthed back, trying to keep smiling.

I repeated my mouthed sentence. The girl ripped a piece of paper out of a notebook lying next to her desk, and wrote something on it.

I took that time to glance at Tobey to see what his reaction to this whole thing was. His face gave it all away: Major confusion.

After mouthing the words "What's up?" I replied by mouthing, "Tell you later."

He didn't drop his confused look, which didn't reassure me.

Out of the blue, the note plopped on my desk. It read: What are you saying?

Wasn't she physic? Didn't she know already? Maybe she was just toying with me.

I grabbed my pencil and noticed that our sub was occupied with talking to our principal who had brought Paige in.

Instead of responding on the note, I turned towards Paige again and asked in a whispered tone, "Paige, what are you doing here?"

"It's all part of the plan, Becky. Chill out. I'll tell you later."

I continued my awe stare.

"No, you can tell me now! I…" I began to say before Ms. Nason interjected, "Becky Botsford! Turn around!"

I slowly turned in my chair and looked at her. I had a feeling that lady didn't like me very much. Great for first impressions.

"It's not a good idea to be getting the new student in trouble on her first day, young lady."

I sighed and looked apologetic, even though I wasn't.

"That's two times I've had to correct you today. And the school day hasn't even started yet! Your teacher will definitely be hearing about this," She scolded me.

That lady was getting on my nerves. I eyed Paige for support to keep me from getting a detention from my teacher the next day.

"Oh, ma'am, she was just answering my question about where the girls' bathroom is. No need to get angry at Becky."

I smiled as Ms. Nason stopped glaring at me. Paige had come to my rescue, but it still didn't make up for not telling me the plan.

"Fine, Ms. Moore, but I'll be watching you, Becky. I know all of you are excited to hear what the project all of you are doing is. So, I'm not going to make you wait any longer," Our sub announced.

Every kid in the classroom sat up and out on their eager faces, even me. The project would definitely take my mind off this sub trouble. Of course, Paige's face didn't change, because she presumably read Ms. Nason's mind of what the project was. However; her face didn't restore confidence in me that this project was going to be fun. I abruptly got a bad feeling before the sub spoke again.

"Your project is to write an essay on a book that best represents our class! Then, you and your partner will present it in front of the class!"

Everyone moaned as she finished her last sentence. I knew it!

Teachers always think their projects will be a lot of fun, when all it turns out to be is a stupid essay or presentation. They probably never even looked up the word 'fun' in the dictionary before. I thought about suggesting that to a teacher someday.

"Well, since this project is already busted stupid, do we at least get to pick our partners?" The same boy from earlier asked grumpily from his seat.

"Uh uh. I'm pulling names out of a hat," She responded happily, like it was the best thing ever.

The whole class moaned again even louder. Paige just rolled her eyes.

If there was anything worse than a boring project was getting paired with someone you didn't like. That's another thing teachers like almost as much as stupid projects; choosing our partners for us.

"Let's get started shall we?" Our sub asked as she brought out a cowgirl hat. 'I'll just add quickly Ms. Moore's name in here and then I'll start the picking!"

A petite piece of paper fluttered out of her hand into the hat, ready to be paired with another person. I started holding my breath as she mixed the papers around. We all leaned forward in our chairs as she pulled out the first name. Time seemed to stop as we waited to hear the name.

"Violet Heaslip," Ms. Nason announced.

Each person, but my best friend released out a sigh of relief. Violet didn't even blink. She appeared to have become a statue.

The sub pulled out the next name and announced it. Like the Fates were watching over us, Scoops' name was pulled.

The boy and girl smiled at each other, with Scoops doing it dreamily. And to think I ever liked him! The boy who was in love with my best friend! I rolled my eyes.

There were a bunch of names pulled before I heard any critical ones.

"Tobey McAllister…Becky Botsford," She called out, growling my name.

I quietly growled back.

Violet turned towards me, smiling her head off. Her smile might've broken her face, it was so big.

Paige almost did the same, but she was smirking her head off. I glared at her, but with a slight smile.

Tobey was blushing and smiling at the same time. I blushed at the sight of his face.

The sub threw me my project rubric with Tobey's name down as my partner. Then, she moved on quickly.

After a few more names, the final partners were announced.

"Paige Moore…Bella Alorean," Ms. Nason finished.

Unexpectedly, both girls jumped up out of their chairs and yelled, "NO!"

We stared at them, and then they looked at each other. It was like Paige was examining Bella strangely, then in return Bella tried to hide her face from Paige.

"Why not?" Our sub asked, glancing from one girl to the next with their rubrics in hand.

"Well…well…" Bella murmured continuously while Paige muttered, "I…She…we…"

"We don't get along very well," Paige finally responded, lowering her hands, allowing them to drupe by her side.

"Yeah, it's not a good pair up," Bella added.

It was strange. Bella never spoke, or even showed any emotion other than scared and nervous. But here this girl was, speaking and showing emotion. When she realized everyone else had seen her change of character, she put on her normal face and sank down into her seat.

"Um, you two have met before?" Our sub asked, pointing at them two.

My friend turned towards the shy girl, mouth wide open.

"Uh yeah," Paige answered, not looking at the sub, still looking at Bella. "We were partners at a science fair one."

"In Boston," Bella added quietly.

"That's a faraway place," Paige finished, praying that it would seal the lie.

Ms. Nason raised an eyebrow, probably soaking in the facts, determining if they were telling the truth. Paige looked extremely nervous, playing with her fingers, not looking at Bella anymore. Bella just stared at our sub. Ms. Nason must not have made her decision yet, because Paige would have read it.

Right then, Paige and Bella's faces lit up and got happy right before Ms. Nason opened her mouth.

"Alright, you two. You can work on this project independently," She said. The sub tossed out the old rubrics. "Now, just to let you know, this due tomorrow, everyone."

More groans encircled the room. I noticed Paige studying Bella again. I frowned as Bella hid herself from Paige again. Ms. Nason brought the girls new rubrics.

Class proceeded as normal from that point on: Reading and Math. Every once in awhile, I peered back at Paige for her to tell me something, but she always ignored me. She appeared to be deep in thought every time.

Ms. Nason kept a close eye on me all morning. She kept giving me the stink eye. I had a bitter urge to stick my tongue out at her. It was a good thing she wasn't going to be there the next day, because I didn't like her very much. And I normally got along with every teacher and sub I had ever met. But she was different. The first sub I've ever hated. That would be a memory stuck in my head forever.

The lunch bell rang, and Paige darted quickly out of the room. The first one out, she was. I maneuvered through my classmates to get to her as fast as I could without taping into my Wordgirl speed of course.

"Hey, Paige!" I called into the hall. "Wait up!"

Amazingly, she did.

Within a moment, I had caught up to her.

"First of all before I ask anything, Paige, how did you even get into this school? How did you register yourself here? YOU'RE 14!" I commanded.

She glanced left and then right. "I thought you would have noticed Becky." She leaned to me and whispered, "I'm kind of short for my age."

I shook off the disbelief. "Yeah, I kind of noticed that, because you are kind of eye level with me at the moment, but didn't you go to a school before? Don't they have records of you?"

She chuckled, "I was under an alias, Becky. My name at the other school was Hope Pennington. And last year was my last year of middle school, so before Derrick went back up to Lexicon, he deleted my records from any schools. I'm registered here as Paige Moore."

"But you can't keep up this charade forever! Eventually, people are going to know something's up. You are going to have to go back to the level of education you belong to."

"I know. After the war is over, I can go back. But until then, I need to stay with you at this school."

"What about your friends then? They'll go on without you. You're willing to say goodbye to them already?"

Her eye started to tear up. "Becky, I said goodbye to them yesterday when I sent them away to be safe. And don't ask where I sent them because it's none of your business."

I sighed. "Fine. But know you better cough up what the plan is." I demanded of the girl.

"The plan was for you to go back to school, and I register here too so I can watch over you. We lay low until Rhidion has moved on from this city. The Dead Lord will punish him for not finding you, and spend a good amount of time coming up with a new plot. While he does, we will train. Then, you won't be so vulnerable," She explained.

I eyed her in sudden disgust.

"Excuse me? I'm VULNERABLE? Do you know who I am?" I yelled.

I was so enraged with her comment. Did she know I fought villains almost every day of my life?

Paige raised an eyebrow, obviously not offended by my outrage.

"True, you're not vulnerable to the villains around here, but you are vulnerable to anyone The Dead Lord sends. His men are very smart and well trained. They wouldn't be sent if they weren't. You will be vulnerable, unless you have proper training, like I mentioned," Paige replied calmly.

I breathed in and out, trying to calm myself. There was no reason to go over the edge. She was right as always.

"You'd better get used to me being right all of the time," The girl answered my thoughts. "It's a gift that I enjoy having."

She beamed at me, so I rolled my eyes at her gloating.

"Whatever," I murmured.

"Anyhoo, tonight, we will be walking home and spending the night at your house. I'll explain to your mom about your absence, and we'll work on a battle plan for the rest of the week."

I nodded at her reasoning.

Finally, we arrived in the cafeteria. I wondered if I could beat her in a race to the lunch line. Whoops.

The girl sprinted off before I could even ask for the challenge. I really needed to learn to control my thoughts around her. I groaned and ran after her.

Being Becky and not Wordgirl while I'm running is terrible. I never could run fast without my super speed. That's probably the first reason I could never enter a real race. The second is I watch my feet while I'm running and not where I'm going.

And I don't think the new janitor appreciated it very much when I ran right into him, spilling the coffee in his hands all over the floor.

I gulped and looked up at his most likely angry face. He was frowning under his thick mustache and his angry brown eyes glared at me.

I couldn't speak for a second; I didn't know what to say.

"Um, I'm so sorry, sir," I finally apologized.

"You know, miss, I'm already grumpy and having a bad day. First days suck."

I hung my head and put my hands behind my back in shame. I backed up two steps.

The grin that showed up on his face was something I didn't notice. He chuckled.

"Oh, it's alright, Miss. I was just messing with you. My first day has actually been very good," He explained.

I raised my head.

"Hi, I'm your janitor, Tom. And who could you be?"

"I'm Becky Botsford, sir."

We shook hands.

"You know, Becky, if there's anything you need, don't be afraid to ask. My body might not be as strong as it once was, but I can still mop floors and paint walls," He told me.

I nodded again, all words stuck in my dry throat. There was nothing I could find to say. Then, I noticed Violet waving to me from the left lunch line. I hesitated, and Tom the janitor noticed.

"Go ahead, Becky. See you around," He ended with the tip of his hat.

I ran over to Violet's line, ignoring the fact that Paige was in the other one.

The rest of lunch was uneventful, sitting with my normal friends. Paige and Tobey joined us on invitation. And at the end of lunch, out of kindness, not anger, I gave Bella some of my food. For once, she smiled when I offered her the food. No hesitation, or confused expressions, just gratefulness.

Eventually, our art teacher picked us up from class.

Looking extremely nervous, almost panicking, Violet rushed up to me.

"Becky! Please tell me you got those photos from the museum," She asked me, walking backwards in front of me as I walked forwards.

I grinned and held up 3 photos of the sarcophagus from the museum. I could see her body relax as she let out a sighed relief.

"Thank goodness."

We walked the rest of the way to class, talking about our project. The rest of the school day went by quickly. Soon enough, I was running once again to catch up with someone. But this time, I was trying to catch up to Tobey.

"Hey, Tobey," I greeted, once I had caught up with him.

"Ready to work on our project…partner?" He mumbled and blushed.

My cheeks in return did the same. We could have been called the blushing twins.

"Yeah. It might be fun," I admitted.

The boys face lit up like a candle. Sheesh. I really meant that much to him?

"Let's go to my house. Mother will be joyful to find out I actually made a friend," Tobey suggested.

I grinned in agreement and we walked off to his house. But in the distance, an alarm went off…


	8. Chapter 7: Speechless

**Yeah, I know it's shorter than the others. This chapter is definitely for the romance kind of people; the people who want stuff like that to happen. Not much mystery, more feelings. Just to warn you people who aren't. And it all happens pretty quickly too.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW! I ONLY OWN MY CHARCTERS I CREATED!**

"**Chapter 7: Speechless"**

"So then, I told him I'd give him a chance to use this rope, but he frowned. He asked me what rope. I said his name was Amazing Rope Guy and he uses ropes to tie people up. Then, he vanished! I flew over to the jail, and Amazing Rope Guy actually admitted to his hologram. He said he got it from Dr. Two-Brains. I was dumbfounded!" I recollected to Tobey.

We were both lying on our stomachs on his bed, looking at our project papers.

"Intriguing," He replied sarcastically. "The minds of villains are intriguing."

We laughed.

"You are a villain," I told him, still laughing.

I pushed him playfully, so he pushed back.

"I'm not a villain anymore, Becky. Do you see any robots around here? Do you see my remote or robot gadgets of any kind? Nope. I threw them out. I don't need to be a villain anymore. Because I have you," He explained.

He leaned closer to me and just as his lips touch mine, I jumped off of the bed.

He stared at me in awe. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. My mouth was wide open.

"I…I…I can't do this," I mumbled.

He sat up on the bed as I walked backwards towards the wall. I didn't know what had caused it, but my mind was abruptly telling me it was wrong. It just happened all of a sudden.

"What?" He asked.

"I can't do this relationship, Tobey, I can't!" My eyes were starting to tear up.

"What…what do you mean?" He squeaked, most likely close to tears himself.

"You're a villain! I'm a superhero! The people won't accept it! And neither will I!" I yelled, the tears filling up in my eyes.

All of the doubt and problems were coming out. The logic was coming out too. It couldn't stay in my head any longer. My mind wanted to get it all out.

"I'm not a villain anymore! I lied out my retirement papers yesterday! It can work! It will work!"

I went over to the window and leaned against it. Small tears fell out of my eyes finally.

"I'm not ready, Tobey. I'm not ready for a relationship," I continued.

I heard him sigh.

"Neither am I, but that's not going to stop me. I found the person who I belong with," The boy explained, getting off the bed and standing across the room.

I shook my head again, the tears flowing faster.

"What's so special about me, Tobey? I'm a superhero, I get it! Other than that, there's nothing else. I've got to go," I told him as I started opening the window. I needed time to think over my feelings and if I was ready for any of that.

"Wait," He called calmly. "Can you please stay to hear what I have to say before you take off?"

I sighed and leaned against the window again.

"I've always loved both you and Wordgirl. Ever since that first day of preschool, but probably don't remember it, but I remember it well. It was dark and rainy. I was sitting behind all of the other 4 year olds. Our teacher was taking role. I was extremely shy back then and never talked to anyone. I didn't believe there were any good kids out there. Any kid I ever met had made fun of me. Suddenly, the front door opened and a mother walked in. Your mother. "Sorry we're late," She apologized. "Traffic was murder." Stepping behind her, holding her hand, was the most beautiful girl I had ever set my eyes on. She had brown hair that curled upward right on her shoulders. She had beautiful brown eyes and for once, a silver headband on her head. She stepped down into the room and sat down next to me. She said hi. "Class," The teacher announced, "This is Becky Botsford." Suddenly, it wasn't gravity holding me to the planet," He explained.

I turned around and looked at him as he continued explaining.

"Suddenly that girl was holding me to the planet. Suddenly, she was my whole life. I just had to have her. My heart started beating out of my chest. There was nothing I cared about more than you back then. I tried to become friends with you during preschool, but you always ignored me. You only said hi to once to me back then. I never gave up though. Although it seemed you broke my heart again and again, I couldn't give up. You were my drug, my gravity, my heart. Eventually, I met Wordgirl and I started loving her too. She was beautiful and had awesome super powers. I developed a crush for her. But I never loved her as much as you. Once I figured out you were going to keep ignoring me, I started being rivals with you. It turned out to be a good strategy to get your attention. I tried to beat you at things, tried to prove I was better, and tried to be different than everyone else. I did things that made you hate me, but it was all driven by my insane love for you. You see, if you were gone, I was gone. I'm only a half of a whole. You are my other half; you make me whole. Or else my life is half empty. I can't live without my gravity. I must admit, I don't like the Twilight series, but I completely understand Edwards's point of view. He cannot live without his Bella. Same with me. He needs his Bella. Same with me. He'd die to save his Bella. Same. With. Me."

During Tobey's speech, the tears started flowing slower. I hadn't remembered any of that happening. I took some steps towards him.

When I was about 5 feet away from him, I ran over and gave him the biggest hug I've ever given a person. I let the tears flow from my eyes freely.

"I love you with all of my heart, Becky Botsford," He whispered in my ear as we embraced.

"I love you too," I replied sincerely. And I meant it.

Someone cleared their throat.

In absolute horror, I turned towards the door. Mrs. McAllister was standing in the doorway, holding a bowl of popcorn. She was smiling at us awkwardly, uncomfortably. Both of us pulled away instantly, put our hands behind our backs, and blushed big time. Like tomato color.

"Um, hello, mother," Tobey muttered, as embarrassed as I was.

"Hello, Tobey. I came to bring you this popcorn. What's going on here?" She asked, setting the bowl on top of Tobey's dresser.

"Nothing, mom. It's settled," Tobey answered quickly, but very confidently.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"It's fine, Mrs. McAllister. Like he said, it's settled," I told her.

"Ok. Just…just keep it g rated please. Keep it appropriate," She managed to say.

That was a HUGE slap in the face.

"Oh! Oh no! Of course not! We'd never…" I stuttered after another.

"Mother! Don't start this now!" Tobey yelled, putting a hand on his head.

"I know. It's just…" She continued. She looked very uncomfortable more than before, saying those things.

"Mom, we're in 5th grade!"

"It would just give me some piece of mind, Tobey," She told him.

"G rated, Mrs. McAllister," I squeaked. "G rated."

She nodded, gave us thumbs up, and exited the room, murmuring something about 10 year olds.

I turned towards Tobey and giggled.

"Nosy parents, right?" He asked.

I stepped back closer to him.

"You've changed. A lot," I told him seriously.

"And that's a good thing, right?" He asked.

I smiled.

"Definitely."

That time, _I_ kissed him. That time, I _wanted_ it. That time, it was truly magical. Of course, he kissed back. I was in my happy place with someone I loved a ton. One of the boy's eyes opened and shifted to the door. He broke from me.

"MOM!" He yelled.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm leaving! G rated!" She apologized running off from the door.

I laughed again, and Tobey shook his head while laughing.

I pushed him back onto the bed, and I flopped down beside him. We both lied on our backs, staring up at the ceiling. We were silent for a couple of minutes.

"Your speech was inspiring," I finally broke the silence.

He didn't say anything.

"It made me realize," I continued, "That I love you just as much."

We turned towards each other. I smiled at him.

"So…are we official now? Boyfriend/girlfriend?" He asked, hopeful.

"Yeah. But let's not make it public."

"Absolutely, Becky. Whatever you want."

I sighed dreamily, looking at him. How come I never noticed how cute Tobey was? Wow, had I just thought that? I never had thought anybody was cute before, until then.

"Should we work on our project now?" I asked, sitting up.

"No, I think you know what I want to do," He responded.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Mr. Genius, if I'm going to be your girlfriend, you have to do your schoolwork," I warned him.

"Ok, this project suddenly sounds fun," He agreed, sitting up too. "Wait. Let me get the popcorn."

He got up, retrieved the bowl, and brought it back. I took a handful and ate it. Unexpectedly, popcorn was flown into my face. I gasped at Tobey who had thrown the popcorn. Then it started. The popcorn fight. It was a complete dream come true.

OOoo

I was finally home. I was standing at the beginning of my front walk. Even though the sky had turned dark and ominous again, it was great to be home. I knocked on the door, and my mom opened it.

She looked terrible. Her hair was a mess, she had dark circles under her eyes, and her clothes were messed up.

"Hi, mom," I greeted.

She looked drunk, the way she moved and talked, but she wasn't. I wasn't like her.

"You're in deep trouble," She told me, but not in a scolding way. More in an uncaring manner.

"I know. I'm sorry for not calling home…" I had begun to explain before she interjected, "No, not for that."

I gave her a confused look.

"For going over your boyfriend's house to make out or whatever and making that new friend of yours come here by herself to explain to me, alone, about your absence yesterday. Also for making me fend for that angry, eating machine while you were gone. But I was grateful that she told me where you were, but she was extremely angry. You shouldn't be apologizing to me. Although you did put me through h–e-double hockey stick yesterday," My mom explained.

I gulped. I had forgotten about Paige's plan! And after I had been angry I didn't know it and couldn't help. She had been right not to tell me earlier than lunch. Paige was probably enormously mad at me. I didn't want to face her.

Wait! Had my mom said make out? I hadn't made out with Tobey! And how did she know Tobey was my boyfriend? We only announced it that afternoon! Paige!

"Um, mom though," I told her. "Just to be clear, I went over his house to do our project, and we aren't dating."

"Becky, I don't care if you are. I'm just angry you chose him over that girl in your room. Just keep it g rated, honey," She replied as she headed back into the kitchen.

"I've already heard that today. I will. And you might want to get cleaned up mom."

She didn't answer.

I wasn't in any rush to face my furious friend, so I slowly made my way to the stairs and then up them. I hesitated before opening the door to my room.

Standing right there once I opened the door was a very angry Paige. Her arms were crossed and she was glaring insanely.

"Uh, hi, Paige," I greeted, sounding like a child who knew they were guilty.

She didn't speak.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot!" I explained. I hoped she'd understood.

"Oh, I understand," She said.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"I understand that you were veiled by an unconditional love for that boy and totally skipped out on the whole plan we had in store! I hope you actually got your project done, so I know you actually did something worthwhile over there. I know, you're probably going to say "When you love someone, they are very important to you. How could you know, Paige?" Well, I don't. How could I know?"

The girl sat down on my bed, her emotions completely turned around, and hands on her head. I went over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"Well, using Tobey's exact words, it's not gravity holding you to the planet anymore; it's that person. When you are with that person, you fell whole. And I've never felt more whole than when I am with Tobey," I explained to her calmly.

She didn't look up.

"I am truly sorry for skipping out on you, Paige. But I am here now. That's got to count for something."

She took her hands off of her head and lifted her head.

"You're right. Let's get started," Paige agreed, sitting up. She crossed her legs and brought out a calendar.

"BTW, we didn't make out like you told my mother. Just thought you should know," I told her.

She smiled.

For an hour, we planned out the week, and then it was time for dinner. Paige ate with us and then stayed for 2 more hours. She headed home after that.

During those 2 hours, we listened to her iPod, ate popcorn, dressed up, and just had fun. I hadn't known Paige was such a fun person. Towards the end, she got curious on what did happen at Tobey's house.

I thought she would have read my mind about it, but she had asked. I told her everything, not embarrassed about my relationship anymore. She wasn't very surprised. Though when she left, she seemed kind of down. I didn't ask her if she had ever had a relationship. I had been too afraid to.

It was about 8:15 when Paige left, so I was left with nothing to do for 45 minutes. Until of course, my mom gave me something to do: clean my messy room. Using my super speed helped me get it done fast.

After that, I was exhausted. I looked to my dresser and saw the postcard from Bob.

"Oh, Bob," I mumbled. "You're glad you don't have to deal with any of this. Of course, until you come home."

I thought about that. Did I want my pet monkey caught up in all of this? No, I would not endanger my monkey.

I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote: Reminder: send Bob a ticket for a trip around the world that would last a year.

A year would be the maximum amount of time I could keep him away. After that, hopefully the war would be over, maybe it wouldn't. I just hoped to keep him safe.

I went back on my bed and tried to fall asleep. The visions wouldn't give me a night off. At least I was used to them.


	9. Chapter 8: Choice

**Hey, guys, I posted chapter 8, as you can see. This is the turning point in the story. Back to average sized chapters; not too long or too short like the last two chapters. Hope you guys like it!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT OF MY OWN CREATION! IN OTHER WORDS, I DO NOT OWN THE WORDGIRL CHARACTERS!**

"**Chapter 8: Choice"**

I knew immediately where I was. I had seen is once already. The Dead Lord's throne room. Everything, I way I remembered it. Not a very nice, happy place to be.

Although, seeing villains doing average people things was a little weird.

Emeric was sitting on a chair near the black shrouded throne, doing a crossword puzzle. He seemed to be doing well.

"Master, do you know a weapon that begins with an r and ends in an e? It has 5 letters," The villain asked. "The clue is a gun. That's all."

Sticking out of the black, were two hands holding a newspaper.

"Rifle, perhaps?" The Dead Lord answered, flipping to the next page in the paper.

"Wow, that's right," Emeric replied.

He wrote down the word on the paper. The word gave him a lot more answers. It was a couple minutes before either of them spoke again.

"Emeric?"

Emeric looked up from his puzzle. "Yes, master?"

"Do you remember 'The Lost Child'?" The Dead Lord asked, the name sending a shiver down my invisible spine.

Me. They were talking about me.

"Um, of course, master," The lieutenant responded.

He turned back to his crossword, uninterested in the conversation.

"What do you think Lexicon would do if they learned she was dead?" The master asked another.

Then, suddenly Emeric was interested!

"She's dead?" Emeric dropped his pencil as he jumped up off of his chair and back down again.

"No, she isn't, you idiot! I was just being metaphorical!"

"Um, well," Emeric stuttered, "They would probably be very upset. Either angry with the person who did it, or grieving her death, unable to do anything else."

If I had seen the Dead Lord's face, I'd bet my unicorns collection that he grinned.

"Really? Interesting."

"It's not really that interesting, sir. The only thing that would be interesting is if we found out she was actually alive and who she is," Emeric disagreed, returning to his puzzle.

"I know that she's alive," The Dead Lord answered. "I know who she is."

Emeric jumped out of his seat again. Geez, he must've been sore by then. "You do, sir?"

"I most certainly do. And we will use this new found information to our advantage."

The lieutenant stared at the darkness in surprise. "How?"

"It's part of my plot to take down Lexicon, Emeric. You see, we will send someone down to Earth to kill her. We will then show Lexicon that we killed their beloved 'lost child' and they will do either of the two things you said earlier. Then, we will either defeat Lexicon, or take over!" The Dead Lord explained.

He let out an evil laugh. I hated those.

"I see, somewhat, master," Emeric told him, finally setting his crossword puzzle down.

"We will send Rhidion after we capture someone who will give us some critical information. You will do this Emeric."

Emeric nodded, "Who am I to capture, master?"

"Rose Phillips."

I stopped breathing. A chill ran up my spine that time.

The lieutenant bowed and walked off.

"That girl will give us information whether or not that _diviner_ is protecting the girl. Oh, that diviner has been a pain in my ass for far too long!"

"Um, master?"

"WHAT?"

"Can you please tell me who 'the lost child' is?" Emeric asked, stopping at the exit door.

The Dead Lord turned the newspaper around so his servant could see. He showed him a picture of me as Wordgirl, standing next to a tied up Two-Brains.

"Wordgirl, superhero of Fair City."

Lightning flashed.

OOoo

I woke up to the bright lightning and thunder. I could hear the rain pouring heavily onto our house.

Great, a storm.

I stopped breathing. The vision hadn't scared me; it had only shaken me up a little. The vision did some good though. It made it obvious that Paige had somewhat lied to me. She had told me that Lexicon would definitely surrender to him once I was killed, but it wasn't the only option they could take. It was good though. Their anger could drive them to win. But sometimes, anger can blind you.

Not only was that surprising, but the fact that the Dead Lord knew Paige was surprising. Apparently, they've met numerous times, because he said Paige was a pain in the butt, not using his exact words.

Lightning flashed again and I saw a glimpse of a note I hadn't noticed the night before.

I picked it up and it read: 'Hey, Becky. Today, I won't be at school. I'll be scouting the city for Rhidion. Hopefully he has moved on. Don't worry; I can take care of myself. –Paige'

I set the note back down. Was Paige able to fend for herself in a fight? She just seemed so helpless, despite her outgoing attitude. She DID say she could train me. But didn't she say Rhidion was very dangerous? Argh! There was not time to worry about Paige. I had to get to school.

OOoo

Being with my classmates didn't exactly cheer me up. People weren't as happy, because of the storm. The kids were shaken up because of it. Storms NEVER, in Fair City history, came in the mornings. That was the first.

As Violet and Scoops trotted in, I could sense the nervousness in their eyes. The storm was getting to everyone, even me a little. It was foretelling of a bad event, I was sure of it.

As I made my way to class, my eyes searched the crowd for Tobey, but he wasn't there. I knew he would've been up late thinking about me or doing some kind of assignment! I had warned him to get some sleep. He probably slept in that morning.

Our teacher was back, which was a huge relief, since I had hated the sub from the day before. I took my seat and smiled at Violet.

"Gloomy morning, huh, Violet?" I asked, trying to get a conversation started. It was too quiet in the classroom.

"Yeah, gloomy," She responded, sadly. She sighed.

I knew why she was so depressed. Violet had always been a morning person, so I guessed, the storm was making her depressed. It was ruining her morning. Although, if I wasn't her best friend, her attitude would've fooled me into thinking Scoops had broken up with her. 'Cause with her fragile spirit, a break-up would have her pouring her eyes out.

Right then, Mrs. Brown started taking attendance. Tobey still hadn't shown up when she got to his name. I started getting a little worried. Where was he? He'll probably show up later, I thought.

"Alright, class, not that I've finished taking attendance, I have some news," Mrs. Brown announced. "Your projects aren't due until a week from now. I don't know why your sub assigned it for today. Those weren't my directions. She must've really hated one of you."

Everyone turned towards me, even Violet and Scoops. I blushed and smiled. Mrs. Brown hadn't noticed.

"So, did anyone actually finish their project?"

Only Scoops and Violet raised their hands. Mrs. Brown rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, class, cheer. I've given you a whole week to complete your assignment," She told us, smiling.

We did. We burst out cheering. Yeah, Tobey and I hadn't finished our project. We started it, but didn't finish.

"Now, it's time to get on with class."

OOoo

By lunch, I was still worried about Tobey. I knew I shouldn't worry, yet I couldn't help it. I didn't pay much attention to anything or anyone during lunch. My mind was in its thinking non-stop phase.

One thing I DID notice was that Tom the janitor wasn't anywhere. Maybe he had gotten sick. Well, that's what you get; working in the rain. None of my business anyway.

Violet kept trying to talk to me, but I was always zoned out. I could tell she was getting annoyed.

Finally, someone pinched me.

"I'm the best at pinching," Victoria me with her annoying tone of voice, as she started walking away.

"Thanks, Victoria," Violet thanked, waving goodbye.

The girl didn't respond; she just continued walking.

I gasped. "You told her to pinch me?"

"Sorry, Becks, I can't talk to you if you aren't paying attention," The girl apologized.

I sighed. She was correct.

"I'm sorry, Violet. I'm just not in my right mind today," I apologized, putting my hands on my head.

"Because Paige and Tobey aren't here? You're worried about them, right?"

Wow, she was good. She was correct again.

"Well, not Paige. I know where she is, but I'm worried about what she's doing. And Tobey isn't here, so…"

"Don't live in the Worry Castle, Becky," Scoops interrupted. "You can rarely get out of that place. You need to learn to relax."

How could I relax when my friend was in danger and my boyfriend wasn't at school? Well, maybe I was overreacting on the Tobey concept, but worry took control of me. It wouldn't go away after that.

Not until the end of art. That's when it started controlling my actions as well. I knew deep in my gut I _had _to find out what was going on with Tobey.

This meant I had to play hokey. Which I never planned on doing in my entire life.

"Um, Ms. Champlain," I raised my hand, "May I use the restroom, please?"

She nodded, and I ran to the restroom. Inside a stall, I transformed into Wordgirl and flew off to Tobey's house as fast as I could. What could he possibly be doing all day? Was he still sleeping? Maybe he was playing hokey for a day, but if he was, I was going to give him a piece of my mind!

I transformed back into Becky behind a tree and made my way to the front door. It was surprisingly open. Well, I never did consider maybe that his mother left the house already. Maybe SHE was giving him a day off for good behavior. Good behavior for Tobey is different than good behavior for a normal kid.

I slipped inside, forgetting to knock and made my way to the stairs. His mom's room was across the hall from his. I made my way up the stairs slowly. I didn't know why I was trying to be quiet.

I heard a snore as I got up on the second floor. So Tobey WAS sleeping. How could someone sleep all day?

Though as I looked to my right, I made a confusing realization. Mrs. McAllister was still sleeping on her bed! The door was wide open, so I could see her clearly.

"Um, Mrs. McAllister?" I said into the room from where I was standing.

She awoke with a start.

"Tobey?" She asked groggily.

"No, I'm Becky. I came to see why Tobey isn't at school, but apparently he left somewhere because he left the front door open," I explained as she sat up.

"No. That's impossible. He didn't walk by this morning. Every morning, before he goes anywhere, he has to walk by my room. I have heard him every day since we started doing the routine. It's what wakes me up in the morning. He didn't walk by this morning, so he couldn't have went out of the front door," The mother disagreed.

Her statement made me frown. Then, why was the door open? I just had to go into the room, and see what was up.

As I stepped, the floor made a loud creaking sound that could be heard throughout the whole house. How come I hadn't noticed that the day before?

"See. That's how he wakes me up. The floor creaks. And, oh dear! It's 12 o'clock! Why isn't Tobey up yet? School started a long time ago!" Mrs. McAllister exclaimed, standing up.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here."

I opened Tobey's door once I was there, and peered inside his room.

It was empty!

The bed, though, was a mess, the ceiling fan was on, and, the window was wide open.

I frowned even more and glanced around. Where was Tobey? And why was everything left on like someone left in a hurry?

Walking around the room didn't help very much, just a bunch of books and pictures. Until I made it to his bedside table.

"Another note? Paige," I rolled my eyes. Why couldn't Paige have just told me all of those things the night before? Notes make it seem all creepy.

My heart completely came to a halt and my mind stopped working. My lungs stopped breathing as I read the first sentence on the note.

'This is Rhidion. Yes, Becky Botsford aka Wordgirl! I've kidnapped your boyfriend! And I know who you are! You are an extremely important piece in this puzzle, young superhero. An important player in this game. And if you were out of the picture, the game would be much easier to win. The Dead Lord will be very happy with me very soon. The reward will be huge. Now listen up, if you don't want your boyfriend's body being dumped on your doorstep in the morning, show up at the city auditorium before midnight today. I doubt you'll disappoint me though. BTW: You boyfriend's screams are really entertaining.'

My fingers went numb, letting the note slip out and fall onto the floor.

Oh god. He had Tobey.

Before you could say crap, I was out of the window, flying to my house. I had to save Tobey.

OOoo

Surprisingly, as I flew into my room, Paige was waiting for me. She tried to keep herself calm, but I could see the panic and worry in her eyes. She had read my mind and had seen what I was planning on doing.

"Paige, you can't stop me," I told her, firmly. Nothing would change my mind.

"I'm going to try! This is suicide, Becky!" The girl yelled. "And FYI, suicide is illegal!"

I couldn't hear what she was saying. I was zoned out, worrying about Tobey. I quickly wrote some notes for my family and friends.

"Becky, we need you alive!" Paige grabbed my writing hand. "You can't give in to The Dead Lord's wishes!"

I glared at her. "And sacrifice Tobey to that mad-man?"

"If that's what it takes. Your life is more important than his, and I think he'd agree. You know he would."

No! It didn't matter! I had to save Tobey! It was my duty, my responsibility to take care of the citizens of the city. That was an oath I took when I became a superhero. I would sacrifice my life for an endangered civilian.

"You're making a HUGE mistake. You're playing right into Rhidion's hands. You can't go out and kill yourself! You can't save Lexicon if you are dead!" Paige pushed on.

I couldn't bear listening to her anymore. I finished the notes and folded them up.

"Becky, you made an oath to protect civilians, right? Well, by saving one, you'll be killing a whole planets worth of civilians. The Dead Lord doesn't plan on just seizing; he plans on punishing. That's why Lexicon has to do everything to stop him. They can't give him power, or everyone dies. And do you think you'll save Tobey? Rhidion will come after him once you're dead. There can't be any witnesses. He will come for me after that. This will be the choice that ends you life and many others as well."

I sighed. She had a lot of points. But I couldn't. I felt an unconditional love for Tobey, and I couldn't leave him to die. Like we said, we'd give our lives for the other. I knew what Tobey would do once I went to save him. He'd tell me the same things Paige had already said. But I wasn't going to listen.

"I don't even know how he found out who I was or who was important to me," I told the girl, my back turned to her. It was true.

"You didn't fight any villains, did you?" She asked.

I gulped. Crap.

She gasped. "Becky! That was a huge mistake! Rhidion played you like a fiddle! That wasn't Amazing Rope Guy's idea! Rhidion was seeing you come and then he watched where you went. He followed you and saw who you were! Though, I'm not sure how he knew your name…" She scolded.

I shook my head. I should've known better.

"Becky, please stay," Paige final plead came out like a sad squeak.

"You can't force me, Paige," I replied.

"I could if I wanted. My mind can give me the voice of a leader if I want. I could make you bend to my will," She told me.

I gasped. She had a powerful gift. She was going to force me to stay.

"But I'm not going to. I'd never force that upon somebody. I'm not going to make someone do something they don't want to. I'm NOT going to take someone's will away from them," Paige continued. "All I can do is try to convince you."

She was a really good person. To not use a gift like that was most likely difficult.

"Paige… I hope you survive this. Give these to the people they are meant for. I CAN'T stay," I answered, putting all of my power into my words. She had to know I was serious.

I handed her carefully the letters I had written. I looked up at her eyes and they were filling with tears.

"Then…I guess…this is goodbye."

I nodded and carefully hugged her.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

I started walking away from her, as my tears showed up. I had to do it. I knew deep in my heart, I just HAD to save Tobey, or I'd regret it forever. I decided to take one more stroll around my room, since I would never see it again.

"What do you plan on telling my friends and parents?" I asked curiously. I wasn't trying to procrastinate, but I sort of was.

"I don't know. I obviously can't tell them the truth or they will be targets of The Dead Lord," The girl responded, sadly.

I walked to the window.

"Goodbye, Paige," I finished.

She didn't respond.

I jumped out of the window and flew to the place where I would die.


	10. Chapter 9: Outcome

***-(J.R. Tolkien, LOTR)**

**Well, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for! The faceoff! (Its a little violent btw.) Sorry it took a little longer. I'm just working on a project for my cousin, so im being kept busy. The next chapter will take a little longer too, because I will have to plan it carefully. So, it will be out sometime next week. **

**I hope you guys like this, and if there is anything I need to improve on, or change about my writing, please leave a comment. I don't know what I need to improve on, only my loyal readers do.**

**Enjoy!**

"**Chapter 9: Outcome"**

The note told me everything. Rhidion was watching me, so if I tried to escape with Tobey, he'd kill us both. He said after I freed Tobey, I had to go into the actual auditorium part of the building. It said Tobey was in the lobby. I had found that second note from Rhidion on the building door that led into the lobby. After reading it, I tore it down and ripped it to shreds. There would be no evidence.

I flung the doors open and just as the note said, Tobey was tied to a chair right there in the lobby. The sight made me gasp, even though it shouldn't have surprised me. It was the normal capture routine. 'Tie your captive to a chair and put a cloth over their mouth.' I sped over him. The cloth was the first to go.

"Oh, Wordgirl! That man! That man kidnapped me!" He exclaimed to me as I untied the rest of the rope. "We've got to get out of here!"

He started pulling me, but I didn't budge. I stood my ground.

"C'mon! What are you waiting for?" He demanded, trying harder to pull me.

I sighed. I glanced up on the wall and saw a security camera. So that's how he was watching me. I glared at the camera, making sure Rhidion got the point. I was angry at him for putting me through that.

"Becky! Let's go!"

"No."

The boy genius stopped tugging.

"Huh?"

"No. _We_ aren't going. _You _are," I explained calmly. I didn't want to lose control of myself. Not there. Not in front of Him.

"What are you talking about? Of course you are coming!" He started pulling again.

That time, I jumped away.

"No, I'm not! I can't," I told him, lowering my head.

There it was again; the fight, the tears, just like the other day. But that time, NOTHING would change my mind. If something could've, then Paige would have figured it out and convinced me.

"What do you mean?" He demanded with the same sad tone as in the other fight.

"It's a trade off, Tobey. A life for a life," I told him.

It took him a few seconds to figure it out. Then, his face went pale, his mouth dropped open, and his eyes went extra wide.

"No! Absolutely not!" He responded loudly.

I shook my head. I knew I would've been able to get him out without telling him what had to go down.

"You can't sacrifice your life for mine! You can't…And I won't let you!"

"It's not your choice! It's mine! I'm saving you and there's nothing you can do about it!" I replied, starting to yell like him.

"Then, I'm staying right here! You can't make me leave!"

He pitifully ran behind the chair like a child who didn't want to do what his parents wanted him to do.

"Oh, yes you will!"

"Nope! Didn't you pay attention the other day? I can't live without my gravity! FYI, that's you! You can't die and leave me alone!" Tobey commanded.

"YOU should've paid attention!" I made my way over to him. "I said I'd give my life for yours! And that's what I'm doing!"

"No! If you die, I die!"

"NO!" I growled. "You. Will. Live. You are going to live. You will live until it is truly your time. It is not your time now. It's mine. You better do what I say. You will NOT kill yourself."

The boy stepped back one step.

"It's my time now, like I said. I will go to the best place there is. Someday, while riding on the ship, a gray curtain will be lifted. And then, you will see it."

I stared off into space. He watched me, waiting for me to continue.

"See what?"

"White shores, and beyond, a far green country under a swift sunrise*. You will see me there someday, when it is your time. I will be happy. Away from the drama that has come to me in the past couple days. I can be at peace."

Tobey looked about to cry. He was obviously a very emotional person.

"This _is_ what I want, Tobey. This is my destiny. I love you, but I have to do this," I finished.

I walked over to him, and hugged him. Shockingly, he hugged back. He finally understood, most likely more than Paige had. We pulled apart and I smiled at him. The final smile I'd give to him; the final moments I could see him.

"Have Paige tell you everything. She's at my house. Tell her I am truly sorry," I commanded of the boy.

He nodded.

"Goodbye, Tobey."

"Goodbye…Becky," He squeaked.

I watched him walk out of the door. I spun towards the theater door.

It was time.

OOoo

I kicked the auditorium door wide open. Anger was flowing through me. Everything was being taken from me. Everything and everyone I loved, including my own life. I was going to let it all out on him before I went out. I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Rhidion! Where are you? I'm here," I yelled into the empty theater.

While walking down the middle aisle, I scanned the room for the villain. Nobody was in sight anywhere. Where was he? He was probably playing a trick on me, waiting to lunge. I spun around and looked everywhere. I wanted to be ready for it. He wasn't going to catch me off guard.

Once I was 25 percent down the aisle, I stopped. The theater was chilly and I shivered. An empty theater was kind of creepy, with cold wind running down your spine. I became less angry. Fear filled the places anger left.

Unexpectedly, the door right by the stage opened. I narrowed my eyes, expecting Rhidion. I found someone I did not expect.

Tom the janitor backed in with his mop cart.

He turned around and gasped, "Oh, Wordgirl! Am I interrupting something?"

I shook my head and giggled, but then I frowned.

"What are you doing here? My friend Becky said you worked at the school," I asked, not taking my eyes off of him. His arrival disturbed me a little bit.

"Second job, honey."

That came as a shock.

"But you would know all about Becky Botsford, wouldn't you, sweetie?"

At that moment, I knew something was definitely off.

"Wait…what?"

He smiled evilly. I turned around to see if Rhidion had snuck up behind me. Nope. I faced the janitor again. He reached for his shirt. Oh no, I thought. When someone starts taking off their clothes, you know something is wrong. He unbuttoned his janitor's shirt to a black shirt. I have to say: I was kind of relieved, but not after his next move. He took off his hat and replaced it with black sunglasses. He pulled out from the mop cart a brown trench coat. I immediately noticed the brown boots on his feet. How had I not noticed those the day before? He smiled again, bigger, revealing his identity.

Rhidion.

I moaned. I had fallen for his trick. He had been at school, and tricked me into talking to him. Paige hadn't taught me anything about trickery, though it was a very typical villain thing to do. I didn't belong in any honor classes. I noticed, however, instead of guns in his trench coat, he had a sword in one pocket, and a knife in the other.

"What happened to your guns?" I asked curiously.

Yep, I was postponing my death. Luckily, I found out very fast that the guy loved to talk.

"I thought I'd make the fight fairer. Why? Do you prefer guns over swords?" He answered, smirking at me as he walked slowly from the door.

I gulped and shook my head.

"Guess that answers my question. It was just so easy to find out who you were," He continued.

I felt like smacking myself. How had I fallen for the incognito trick? I should've known better! Huggy was always about disguises those days. At least I was mentally kicking myself.

"Personally, I like interrogating my victims before killing them, so I hope you don't mind me talking," Rhidion said, walking up the far left aisle, slowly.

'I don't mind. I'm not looking forward to dying."

"That's not what you told your boyfriend before sending him off."

"Well, I'm not ready yet. I guess that's what I mean right now."

He chuckled. I had some final tricks up my sleeve.

"But why would you want to kill me? If I'm such a powerful piece, then why don't you force me to join your side? I could be a great asset to your side," I asked the villain.

He chuckled again, "Smart girl, trying to pull off something like that. Alas, it's not working. Why do you think we can't pull you onto our side? Because you can't be trusted!" He paused to look at my expression. "You have too many friends and family on the good side. Also, you are a superhero! You fight for justice! You'd betray us in a moment."

I lowered my head, for he had figured out my intentions. I'd have to think of more things to keep him going.

"You really thought we were that gullible and stupid? Well you were mistaken, Wordgirl. I am going to enjoy killing you."

I raised my head and glared at him.

"And how do you know you are going to kill me? I'm going to put up a fight, you know. There's always a chance for a miracle."

He laughed. "Do you know how dangerous I am? I thought that diviner would have told you all about me, being The Dead Lord's most dangerous general."

I thought up another sentence to keep him talking, "So you are a Lexiconian, not a monster. What two powers do you have then?"

He seemed to become amused once I had asked that. He evidently was very conceited; loving to talk about himself.

"Fighting and speed. And now, the atmosphere has enhanced my powers. You really think you have a chance?"

"Well, you keep saying I'm a threat. A very dangerous threat. An important piece of the puzzle. A powerful player in the game." Great, I was starting to sound like Lady Redundant Woman. "That's why you are killing me, right? Then don't I clearly have a shot?"

He thought to himself for 30 seconds, although it felt like hours. Apparently, my words meant something. At least, I thought they had anyway.

I just stood there as he stood where he was, thinking to himself. Rhidion was either contemplating my words, or trying to make me paranoid. And it was working.

"Huh. There is some truth in your words. Daughter of the general, 4 powers, lived on Earth, and learned on Earth. Nevertheless, I am still better," He finally said.

I frowned, "What? 4 powers?"

"You possess speed, strength, divining, and a power I have not faced or even seen. Flying," He explained, slowly walking again.

Flying. Why had I never thought about that ability, and why had Paige not explained it? I didn't like that she was keeping stuff from me.

"Don't ask me how you got that power, because I'm not entirely sure. I'm not some stalker that knows everything about you," Rhidion continued.

I couldn't help but smile. It was like he was talking about Paige. It sure seemed like she was sometimes, but I knew she could read my mind, plus she was extremely smart. Too bad she would never explain to me my flying abilities.

"You know thought, Rhidion, you are a stalker. You watched me a school, and apparently stopping villains and at Tobey's house! Creeper!" I joked. Using teen lingo was actually a lot of fun.

He rolled his eyes.

"You don't know a creeper until you've met The Creeper on Lexicon. He's one of the creepiest guys I've ever met. All teens think they know everything," He told me, directly across from me in his aisle.

"Some do," I murmured, taking a step back.

"So, Wordgirl," The villain leaned on a chair, "Can you define the word 'procrastinate' for me?"

I gulped. He was catching on. And wasn't he a Lexiconian? All Lexiconians were word fans. Oh well. He knew my motive behind asking so many questions.

"Enough stalling," He announced.

Rhidion jumped over all of the seats and landed right in front of me.

"Time to die."

He whipped out his knife and in the same motion, slashed it at me. He missed me by mere inches. On instinct, I flew up quickly to the rafters. I had to come up with a game plan first.

He frowned at me before throwing the knife at me. He really proved that he had super speed. Again, it missed me merely by inches, since I flew to the left in time. I had no clue why my body was so reflexive. For some reason, I had natural fighting instincts.

"Your flying ability and super speed gives you help, Wordgirl. C'mon! Fight me!" He ordered me from down on the floor.

I eyed the knife stuck in the ceiling and pulled it out. He laughed. I guessed he didn't believe I could do anything with the knife. Frankly, neither did I.

I lowered myself down to him. I kept a good 5 ft. in between me and him. He swung the sword over my head. I dodged it, ducking down into a somersault. He was as quick as me.

As I flew up from the ground, he slashed my stomach. Fortunately, it only formed a long cut on my stomach. I gaped for breath. The blood started coming out, not that it was noticeable.

I hadn't even had time to use the knife. It was still in my hand.

"Use the knife," Paige said in my head.

I was confused for a second, but I quickly took the advice. I flew with my super speed down towards him and landed on my feet, ready to counter his strike.

I was completely unprepared for him to slash my arm. Again, it was a mere cut. I gripped my arm in pain and flew back up.

Rhidion growled. He obviously was getting annoyed with all of my escapes. It was very coward-like, but I had a gift. I was going to use it.

"Come down here and fight like a man!" The villain set down his sword; so naturally, I stuck the knife back in the ceiling.

I had never fought someone in hand-to-hand combat before; I never had to with the Fair City villains. Argh! If only Paige had trained me! Of course, it was my fault she hadn't had the opportunity.

I let myself down for the third time and he immediately swung a punch. I sidestepped, dodging it. He threw more punches and I dodged all of them. No wonder I was the dodge ball champion in school. I thought I had started getting the hang of it.

Out of the blue, he kicked my stomach, and I bent over in pain. I swiftly retreated. My body was getting brutally beaten. He huffed and glared as I floated back up onto a wooden rafter.

"Being the daughter of the general gives you fighting instincts, but it does not save you," Rhidion said from below.

"Offense! Use more offense," Paige demanded of me.

Huh? I was using offense! Or was I?

"Defend! Offend! Use the knife!" The girl started yelling into my head.

I was more scared of her at that point then Rhidion.

Matching his pace, I swiftly deflected a strike at my side with the knife. I sidestepped rapidly. We both had super speed so it went fast. I countered his swing at my stomach. I moved towards him, forcing him to back up.

Astoundingly, my instincts got me to use the knife and catch his sword on its hilt. Rhidion was as surprised as I was when I sent his sword flying into the ceiling. I grinned and jabbed at his arm. Offense was good. Sometimes.

My knife was in the ceiling as well in a second after he grabbed it and threw it up there.

The sudden punch in my face sent me down onto the ground. I rolled to the right, logically, dodging his kick that would have broken my ribs. I jumped up on my feet. I did a fun ninja kick right onto his stomach, forcing him to bend over.

He stood up, obviously unhurt. Oh, I always wanted to do a ninja kick that would actually hurt someone. I threw my fist at his face, but before I knew what hit me, I was lying on my back again. He had ducked down and kicked my legs, causing me to fall.

He was then standing over me, and kicked my side. It hurt badly. I saw his evil smirk.

Retreating was something I really loved doing. I sped back up to the rafters. I had a ton of bruises and he cuts continued to bleed. I hung onto a rafter, while the villain paced down below. He didn't even appear to be wounded what so ever.

I inhaled the last breaths my lungs would take in. I had to enjoy every breath, every blink, every tiny sound, for it would all disappear. There was just no way I could beat Rhidion.

"You fight well, Wordgirl. However, you are not properly trained. You must realize there is no way to beat me. I have no weaknesses!" He yelled up to me.

I was relieved he couldn't jump up to me. I needed my last moments of rest.

"The knife, Becky! Grab the knife!" Paige ordered me.

I shook my head. 'There's no good I can do with that thing,' I thought, 'I'm just going to give up.'

"No! Take the knife; make a tornado around him, throw the knife at him to distract him, and then fly with all of your super speed and super strength at him right after. You have to try," She explained.

I sighed. It was a good thing she was talking in my head, and not out so He could hear. It was my last shot, my final idea. After that, I'd have no strength left, and I'd give in for him to finish it.

I flew over to the knife slowly, and pulled it out. He smiled at me right before I flew down. I started making the tornado. He was confused at what I was doing, so the villain didn't do anything. He just stood there with his hands on his hips, with a huge frown.

I went faster and faster, making my way up. He started looking extremely smug then. I prayed that he didn't know what my plan was. Unfortunately, why else would he look smug?

I commenced phase two straight away, throwing the knife with all of my force from the middle of the tornado.

I flew to the top of it while he caught the knife and said, "Nice try."

Then, it happened. All in about 2 seconds.

I flew down at him, with everything I had. When I made contact, there was an enormous burst and I was flung back onto the wall. It was a powerful explosion.

Implanted in the wall, I didn't dare to open my eyes. The light of the explosion had blinded me, but it was over. I just didn't want to watch him finally destroy me. I also didn't want to see the destruction that had been made.

I listened to the sound of footsteps coming towards me. Strangely, they were much faster than I expected. Maybe he was in a hurry to kill me before I escaped again. But I wasn't going to escape, not that time.

The footsteps stopped right in front of me, and I tightened my eyes even more, waiting for the final blow. I had no strength left to fight back. It was time to end it.

I waited for what seemed like minutes before someone started shaking my shoulders.

"Wake up!" Rhidion demanded.

My ears weren't working well, so I couldn't hear right. His voice sounded mixed with different pitches and like it was underwater. Great, he WANTED me to watch him kill me. But I kept them shut. I wanted to die with my eyes closed.

"Wake up! You did it! You're not dead!" The voice continued. It started sounding not like his voice then.

I still had the strength to frown. Why was Rhidion saying that? Well, I figured there was no point in keeping my eyes closed, so I opened them to slits. There, with not much surprise, I found Paige with her hands on my shoulders.

"Paige?" I forced out of my throat. She always showed up in the weirdest situations randomly. Where had she come from? And where was Rhidion?

I opened my eyes wider and tired to peer around the girl. Paige took the hint and moved so I could see.

Where Rhidion had been standing was smoke and a large, black, burnt mark on the velvet floor.

"What…happened to him?" I asked, turning towards Paige. I hoped he hadn't escaped.

She grinned, "No, Becky. He didn't escape. He doesn't, oh, I mean, he didn't have the power of transportation. You blew him up with your force. Well, your tornado helped too, but the point is you defeated him!"

Suddenly, I had strength again. Life was returning to me. My ears perked up as well as my face. Color returned to my skin; bruises and cuts healed and vanished. My glory had healed me.

"That's a onetime thing, Becks. After your first victory for any Lexiconian, glory heals your body. I remember my first victory…" Paige trailed off, staring off into space.

That was a story she definitely had to tell me another time. I had other questions.

"But Paige, if you could have helped me all along, why didn't you tell me back at the house?"

Her not telling me that little detail had caused a lot of trouble. She could have saved me a lot of grief and belief that I was going to die.

"Because you needed to believe you were going to die, so you'd give it your all and not rely on me. Also, if I had told you, you would have gone into the battle, smug and sincere that you would win, and that would blind you. It turned out better this way," The girl explained.

Fair enough. She had points.

"What about my flying ability? You never explained why I have it," I continued.

She giggled.

"I don't know. I don't know everything. I'm not a stalker that knows everything about you."

Déjà-vu. Maybe she had known what he said and she was just repeating his words.

**WHOOSH! **The loud sound went over the top of the building. It shook the entire building, making some wood fall from the ceiling. Paige and I stared at the ceiling; me confused and Paige scared.

"Oh no," She muttered.

I looked back at her. What was that sound?

Suddenly, she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the wall. The girl started dragging me quickly towards the door. A silver thing caught my eye right next to the burnt mark.

"Hold on!" I demanded and ran for the item.

It was my knife. I picked it up. My constellation prize. The thing that saved me.

"Hurry!" Paige commanded, pulling me again. I hadn't had enough time to admire the knife before we got into the lobby.

We ran outside to an odd sight. A huge, circular space ship landed right in front of the building and the whole building and ship was under a blue bubble. The bubble was glowing slightly, but didn't seem to have a place where it came from.

I turned my attention back to the ship. The bottom opened and mist swirled out. Lights floated with it, creating an eerie fog.

Paige mumbled in a dark voice, "They're here."

* * *

**PS: You might notice that the prologue isn't in here. Well, it was just foreshadowing the event, not exactly what Becky would describe. Thank you. BTW: The lack of comments is depressing… **


	11. Chapter 10: The Beginning

**Sorry for the hold up on this chapter. I forgot to write for a couple days. I apologize. When you finish reading this chapter, plz read the important notice down at the bottom. It is important. Thanks! Enjoy the chapter. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY WORDGIRL CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY OCs.**

"**Chapter 10: The beginning"**

They walked like the world was turned to slow motion.

First, 4 pairs of shoes emerged through the fog; 2 pairs of high heels, 1 pair of combat boots, and I pair of flats. None of the pairs stuttered while walking; they were completely in sync as they walked down slowly, but gracefully. Then, I could see their bodies. All 4 of them were skinny, two of them very tall, 1 average teen height, and the other was very small. They were all women; I realized when I saw their flawless faces that showed no emotion. Their brilliant red capes flowed behind them. The tall ones wore business suits, the teen one wore a hoody and ripped jeans, and the younger one wore a frilly skirt and flower shirt. They went tallest to shortest from right to left.

I gasped silently to myself, and then leaned towards Paige.

I whispered in her ear, "Who are they?"

Her eyes glanced from me to them.

"They are the Lexiconian council. Lexicon does things differently than Earth. Women have more rights and are picked into government instead of men. It's actually pretty nice," Paige explained. "The tallest woman, the one all the way to the right wearing the cape, high heels, and suit is Celine Baker. Next to her, wearing the exact same thing is Sydney Price. Celine has that orange, very short hair and Sydney has the medium length blonde hair. Both of them have a divining power, while Celine has mind reading and Sydney has emotions. Someday, Becks, I'll explain most of the powers to you."

I nodded and watched the 4 finally walk off the ramp of the spaceship. The ground glowed yellow where they stepped.

"That's just an illusion created by their illusionist, Cassidy Jones. She causes illusions such as that and the invisibility bubble around us. We can see out, but people can't see in. It only works on mortals though. She also has fighting as her second power. Cassidy is the one in the combat boots and hoody," My friend continued as the council continued closer to us.

I looked at Cassidy and she didn't seem like a very nice person. Her hair was jet black, short, and some of it covered her left eye. I knew her kind of person.

"What about the little one? The one with the long blonde hair and adorable face? How could she even be on the council? She seems far too young!"

The one called Celine had a slight smile form on her face. Maybe she had heard my comment a lot, or maybe not. Maybe that was the way she saw it too. As I thought about it, there could have been many different reasons for Celine's smile.

"The little one is Beady Baker, Celine's 9 year old sister. She is a little jealous that her sister got into the council the same year she did, when Beady was only 8. She is their strategist. A very good one I might add. She also has the power for making people like her," Paige turned towards them.

Celine's smile disappeared, and finally, they arrived across from where we were standing.

"Hello, Paige Moore. I bring a message from Governor Ringe. She asks: How has your life been on Earth for the past 11 years?" Celine told my friend.

Paige eyes narrowed to slits.

"You know I have a gesture I'd like to give that woman. You can pass it on if you want, Celine."

Celine shrugged.

There was an awkward silence as we looked from one to the next. Paige just kept staring at Celine. Two mind readers in the same room was very awkward (even though one was an official mind reader and the other was one who could just do a lot of things with her mind). They were probably reading each other's minds about reading each other's minds. It started hurting my brain. It continued for 2 minutes, making me more paranoid.

"Um, is anybody going to say anything?" I eventually broke the silence.

"Well, young superhero," Celine answered, "Your friend there already introduced us to you, so there's no need for introductions. Although, you may be wondering why we are here."

Of course I was! I was already asking myself questions; putting together important pieces of info. Council? Visit? Was I in trouble? Oh, I just killed somebody, that's all.

"Am I being arrested?"

"Becky, Earth laws are different from Lexiconian laws. Killing someone is only allowed if someone from the good side knows someone is on The Dead Lord's side. Then they have the permission to kill without mercy. I know that sounds evil, but one of the things The Dead Lord teaches his army is 'Show No Mercy'. So, why should we show it when they won't?" My friend responded.

Because we are supposed to be better than them, that's why we are the good side, or supposed to be anyway, I thought. Paige didn't acknowledge hearing my thought.

"The council knows you killed a very dangerous and wide-known figure from the bad side. They haven't come to arrest you," Paige continued.

Oh. That came to me as a relief.

"Then, why are you here?"

"We had to make sure the rumors were true," Sydney smiled at me, before turning to Celine and whispering, "Turns out the 3rd was false."

Celine glared at Sydney.

"But I'm never wrong!" She yelled as she stomped her foot.

The other 3 raised their eyebrow at Celine. She instantly calmed down.

"Oh sorry, Wordgirl for that. I don't normally lose control of my emotions," The tall woman apologized.

She turned towards Sydney and glared again.

I asked, "What rumors?"

"One, that we would find someone important. Two, that we would find Rhidion destroyed. We've obviously found both," Sydney answered. "The lost child has killed Rhidion."

There is was again. I felt extremely proud and special once again. I was pretty tempted to get up and dance or at least say, "Yeah, I know. I'm so awesome, right?"

"Don't get too arrogant now, Wordgirl. This isn't over. This was only the beginning. The Dead Lord will send more things after you. There is more danger yet to come. I believe your….friend…has a plan," Celine said, all emotion gone from her face. She eyed Paige strangely.

My friend glared at her.

"You know who I am, Celine, but we aren't going to talk about that. I do have a strategy and I predict Beady will be on my side," Paige responded before closing her eyes.

Beady had her eyes closed too. I glanced to Celine, then to Sydney, and finally Cassidy. She hadn't spoken one word since they arrived. She just kept watching me without emotion. It started creeping me out after a while. Eventually, both Paige and Beady leisurely opened their eyes, extremely peacefully.

"Fascinating, Paige," Beady said.

Her voice was beautiful, yet cute when she spoke. She also sounded very intelligent. It made me want to serve her hand and foot. And apparently, by the faces the tall women and Paige made, they felt the same. Only Cassidy looked the same; unaffected by the kid's voice.

"It is a very good strategy. I say you should go through with it."

"Our strategist has spoken!" Sydney announced, throwing her hands above her head.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I muttered to myself.

Sydney growled at me, so I winked at her. I just killed Most Wanted Criminal #1 for them; I deserved to have a little fun. It was enjoyable to annoy the heck out of the council girls. Not only that, but I deserved to also know the strategy they were talking about.

"So? Are you going to tell me the strategy or what?" I spoke up, but I doubt anyone heard me.

"Friends? Family?" Beady snapped at Celine, interrupting me.

Celine closed her eyes and then started saying names, "Violet, TJ, Mom, Dad, Scoops, and Tobey."

When I heard the names, I gasped. My friends. My family. Why were they talking about them? What were they planning on bringing them into? I didn't want them put into danger if they were somehow involved. Or were they putting them under protection? Either way, I didn't want them to know about any of it. It would make their lives even crazier.

"You can't do it alone, Becky. True it will put them in danger, but who isn't already in your city, Wordgirl? The Dead Lord could use anybody against you. They deserve to know what's up and who you are. Your family and friends wouldn't want you to go on alone," Celine answered my thoughts. "You'll need help training the others anyways while Paige is away."

Great, more things she said that didn't make any sense. Why were they keeping secrets from me? Didn't they know that I couldn't read minds? Not all people were mind readers! I took out my internal anger on Cassidy by glaring at her. She returned the favor, which I had hoped for. Making someone else mad for no apparent reason to make you happy was wrong, but unfortunately entertained me. I still wanted to know what they were talking about.

"Paige, do you think you can do it in time? It's a big quest," Beady asked.

"Oh yeah. I can tell where Lexiconians are and who they are. I will go quickly. I doubt Wordgirl will be able to keep up," The girl replied, confidently.

"Actually, you should give her time to get to know the first batch. They will be the ones who help her afterwards. They will be the closest to her, Paige," Beady ordered. "It's for the best. Understand?"

Paige nodded understandingly.

"AHH!" I screamed angrily.

The people stared at me like I'd gone made.

"Tell me something! What the ell are you talking about?"

Sydney sighed, "Paige, you must also teach this one patience, for she lacks a lot of it."

I growled, "I don't _think _that answers my question, Sydney."

Paige then sighed, "Becky the plan is for me to train you."

I chuckled, sounding like Rhidion had.

"No, really? I didn't know that," I said sarcastically. Tell me something I don't know please, I wanted to say.

"Remember the last time I told you a plan you were dying to know?" Paige asked, crossing her arms.

Yep, she got me. Thanks for bringing that up, buddy. Last time I had skipped it, well, you know.

"I'll tell you. I just hope you won't be so stupid this time," Paige told me, not happily. "After I train you, I will start my quest to find all of the Lexiconian kids on Earth. We will be creating a kid army. I will send them to you to train. That's why you need friends and family to help you train them and keep peace."

Finally. I knew what was going on, somewhat. The training was for…the war, I guessed. I thought Paige didn't know much about the war. Was it even a real part of the future?

"Yes. It is an inevitable part of the future, Becky. The war cannot be stopped or halted. It will come when it's its time. People can change the future, but some things are inevitable. For instance, we can change when Lexicon will discover you, but we can't keep it from them completely," Celine told me.

"They will find out, but only I know when the best time is. It is not for a while. And the people of this city must not know what's happening, until that time. We will warn you when," Beady added, nodding towards Paige.

My friend smiled.

"Is our work done here, sister?" The little girl asked oh-so sweetly.

"I believe so, Beady," Celine responded, turning her body a quarter. "We take our leave now."

The council spun around and started walking back to their spaceship.

"Wait!" Paige demanded.

The girls only turned their heads towards her.

"The 3rd, "Paige said once she held their attention.

Celine's eyes went wide open.

"I knew it! Sydney, I am **never **wrong," The tall woman exclaimed to the other.

"Really? This IS big news," Sydney agreed.

"HUGE, but it cannot be revealed," Celine continued.

"I agree," Paige butted in.

They closed their eyes again and a moment later, re-opened them. Celine had pure delight on her face. "I thought she was dead."

"We all thought she was dead," Sydney corrected. "How amazing."

"How interesting," Paige added.

"How…happy. Reunited without knowing!" Celine exclaimed.

Beady had a smile on her face like the rest of them. Cassidy stared at me, angrily still.

"I'm glad I never truly doubted your sight, Celine," Sydney complimented and Celine beamed.

Suddenly, voices encircled in my head. _Reunited, sight, doesn't even know, the 3__rd__, happy, amazing, interesting, thought she was dead, we all, the 3__rd__. _It all echoed through my mind a couple of times and ended with that fateful word. The 3rd. A 3rd rumor.

"What's the 3rd rumor? Somebody better answer me fast this time," I commanded, that time not angry, just annoyed.

They stopped talking and looked at me.

"It's about someone you know," Sydney told me.

I thought of my friends and family right away.

"None of them. You just know her from school," Celine added.

I looked to Paige for her to just tell me. I was done with the stupid guessing games.

"It's about Bella. Bella Alorean," Paige responded.

It didn't shock me much, because I remembered how Paige had been studying Bella intriguingly that day in school, and how Bella had tried to hide herself. I still didn't know why she was important however.

"Bella…Bella should be very important to you," Paige told me.

I shrugged, still not getting the picture.

Celine turned towards me completely. "Becky, she's your long lost cousin."

* * *

_**Too be continued…**_

**V IMPORTANT v**

**So that's it! For Insight at least. The next story will be coming out whenever I feel like it. Be patient, you know who you are. The prologue for that story however, will come out in the middle of August to get you guys interested. But y'all are going to have to wait awhile for the first chapter of that story. Sorry, but I'm spending the rest of the summer planning the 2****nd**** story in this trilogy. Oh! I just told you my game plan. A trilogy! Happy Birthday! (It's not mine. Is it yours? Mathematically speaking, most likely not.) Yep, the next story is the 2****nd**** story of 3. The next one will have a lot more characters and bad guys. So, yins can look forward to that!**

**OO**

**Hey everyone! So, I know ALL of you who read this will comment, right? Thanks, you guys are great! But ****after ****you comment on the story itself, please type this underneath: Prediction:. And what do you think you will put behind the colons? Your prediction! I would like YOU, that's right, YOU to predict what will happen in the 2****nd**** story! Maybe you'll get lucky, and I'll use your prediction. But maybe not, so don't get your hopes up. I can't fit everything into my story. Anyways, thank you to all of my loyal readers and I hope you read story #2 coming out sometime in September! Yay! **


End file.
